Luchare por mi felicidad
by A.S.L-zak27
Summary: Se atrevió a desirle lo que sentia sin embargo a el no le importo y la rechazo de una forma cruel y poco humana... Descubran que pasó despues siguiendo esta historia de amor, drama, celos y mucho mas...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!... Este es mi primer fic y espero que lo disfruten**

1.-¿como puede ser?

Era una calurosa mañana en el sunny. Todos estaban haciendo una actividad diferente, primero estaba chopper recostado en el suelo a un lado de los arboles de mandarinas de nami disfrutando la poca sombra que estos le brindaban. Abajo en la cubierta estaban brook y luffy cantando y bailando una nueva canción que brook habia compuesto en su violin , a su derecha estaban ussopp y franky probando y creando nuevas armas para el sunny. Por otro lado en la cosina se encontraba sierto cosinero que estaba haciendo postres para sus bellas estaban en un lejano rincon en cubierta apartadas de todo ruido que provocaran sus nakamas acostadas en una tumbona, por un lado estaba nami luciendo un hermoso bikini color azul cielo ella estaba haciendo las rutas que deberían de Seguir para llegar a tiempo a la siguiente isla. Recostada a la izquierda de la navegante se encontraba sierta arqueóloga con un bikini rojo y unas gafas Negras que por el modo en el que se veía este conjunto se podria desir que estaba muy enojada y lista para matar al cualquier ser humano que se le asercara. Robin aparentaba lucir muy hermosa para los ojos de cualquiera,leia un libro un tanto grueso que a simple vista se podria desir que es de unas 700 paginas o mas. Ella fingia leerlo si fingia porque realmente su cabeza estaba ocupada pensando en otras cosas para ser exactos ella estaba pensando en sierto peli verde que estaba en el puesto de vigilancia haciendo pesas como de costumbre. Ella lo miraba con odio con rencor con tanto dolor por lo que habia pasado dos noches atras. Pero sobre todO se preguntaba ¿como pudo ser?

.

.

.

.

.

**Dos noches atras**

Era una noche fria en el barco de los migiwaras, pero esto no parecia afectarles a ninguno de los sombreros de paja ya que estaban teniendo una de sus abituales fiestas. sanji no se daba abasto con toda la comida que tenia que preparar para el gloton de su capitan que estaba comiendo hasta mas no poder. Ussopp estaba cantando junto con brook el sake binks, chopper y franky estaban bailando con palillos en su nariz , robin y nami estaban hablando de "cosas de mujeres". El unico que estaba apartado de todo el relajo que probocaban sus nakamas era zoro que ya iba por su segunda ronda de sake , asta que depronto le empesaron a dar muchas ganas de irse a dormir ya que le dilia la cabeza y no tenia animos de estar de fiesta asi que se lebanto tomo sus tres katanas que estaban recostadas en el suela a la derecha de el. Las recogió y se levantó de un golpe disponiendo a irse al puesto de vigilancia a dormir un poco. Cuando se dio la media vuelta para irse lo llamo su capitán.

-oi zoro a donde vas-le dijo luffy mientras se tragaba un trozo enorme de carne-la fiesta aun no acaba.

zoro voltea a ver a su capitan quien ya se abia comido 5 trosos de carne mas y le contesta.

-lose solo que me siento algo mal-dijo el peli verde rascandose la cabeza-me duele mucho mi cabeza ire a descansar un rato.

despues de oir esto luffy se lleba una mano a su barbilla sonrie y le dise.

-aaa conque se trata de eso... Bien pues que descanses-le dijo el peli negro mientras volbia a comer toda la carne que pudiera.

a esto zoro solamente le hiso un gesto con su Cabeza y se fue de ai. Unos minutos despues Sanji se acerca a luffy con una bandeja de carne y le pregunta a luffy.

-oi luffy tu sabes en donde esta ese marimo-dijo el rubio mientras le dejaba la bandeja en frente de luffy.

-si dijo que se sentia mal y que se iria a descansar un rato-contesto luffy mientras ya se habia acabado toda la carne que habia en la bandeja que le habia dado sanji.

despues de oir esto sanji se da la media vuelta y se dirije a donde estan sus dos bellas damas sentadas platicando.

-nami-sannn robin-chaww-gritaba el cosinero mientras hacia su abitual baile de remolino-se les ofrese algo mas mis bellas señoritas

-no gracias sanji-kun - le contesto nami la arqueologa solo le brindo una de sus abituales sonrisas

dicho esto sanji se retiro a seguir cosinando, y las dos mujeres siguieron platicando.

-Robin estas segura de lo que bas a hacer?-le pregunto la navegante -no creo que sea una buena idea.

-si estoy segura nami - le contesto la peli negra

-Pero robin no creo...- no pudo decir mas porque fue interrumpida por robin.

-no esta en discusión nami ya e tomado mi decisión- le dijo robin mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

una vez que se habia levantado se dirige al puesto de vigilancia escondiéndose de que sus nakamas no la vieran y así fue estaban tan ocupados haciendo ruido cantando comiendo y bailando que no la notaron. Una vez que llego al puesto de vigilancia toco barias veces la puerta pero al ver que nadie le abría o hacia algún ruido se decidió a entrar. Una vez adentro vio a zoro que estaba acostado en el suelo, robin se acerco cuidadosamente y lo movió para poder despertarlo, cuando logro despertarlo zoro dio un salto y le dijo.

-oi robin que estas asiendo aquí- dijo un exaltado zoro

robin no lo pensó mas y se lanzo hacia el dándole un beso al que zoro NO correspondió solo se quedo ai parado sin hacer nada con los ojos muy abiertos ... Después de unos segundos robin separo sus labios de los de zoro y le dijo

-zoro te amo... Te amo mucho -y terminando de decir esto le iba a volver a dar otro beso pero zoro se quito bruscamente dándole la espalda a la morena.

Este acto dejo a robin muy desconcertada. Zoro se quedo de espaldas unos segundos en silencio lo que izo que la torre de vigilancia se tornara de un ambiente muy incomodo y silencioso pero habiendo pasado 1 minuto zoro se voltea y ve a robin con los ojos y la boca abierta ella no lo podía creer la habia rechazado , zoro por fin rompe ese silencio diciendo.

-lo siento robin yo no te amo -dijo zoro con un tono muy cruel

Estas palabras la desgarraron por dentro no se lo podía creer. Ella solo se le quedo viendo con los ojos demasiados abierto y en ellos se podía ver el reflejo de su corazón rompiendose en mil pedazos ...

**Continuara...**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de mi primer fic espero y le allá gustado , lo quise hacer diferente a los demás y ojalá lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlos ..**

**Si les gusto o no les gusto, quejas o comentarios o sujerencias por favor dejen review...**

**Gracias nos leemos luego... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!... Este es el capitulo 2 espero que lo disfruten…**

**2.-No me rendiré **

Le había dicho que NO como era eso posible la había rechazado y de la forma mas cruel posible. Ella no lo podía creer simplemente no podía, como era posible que una persona pudiera ser tan cruel con otra y además que esta se halla atrevido a dejar todos sus modales todas creencias de lo que era correcto para decirle lo que ella sentía por el.. Decirle que LO AMABA. Pero lo que ella no entendía era el porque aunque la había tratado de la peor manera posible ella se sentía mas deseo por aquel chico peliverde, porque se sentía mas atraída hacia el, acaso fue por su rechazo porque ella estaba acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiso siempre sin importar las consecuencias y que en esta vez fuera diferente quizás fue lo que hiso crecer las ganas de estar con el. Pero de algo si estaba segura le aria pagar con creces su rechazo ella iba a hacer que se enamorara de ella como un loco como un tonto y esa iba a ser su mejor venganza. Todo esto pasaba por su mente se había olvidado casi por completo que estaba parada frente a el y cuando reacciono solo le pudo decir.

-Perdón zoro es que….. yo… no… -le dijo robin tartamudeando- lo siento

No dijo mas y salió de la torre de vigilancia corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y con su rostro envuelto en lagrimas. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

.

.

.

.

**DEVUELTA EN LA REALIDAD**

Robin no se percato de que nami llevaba rato hablándole y moviéndola para que reaccionara , cuando robin termino de recordar todo inconscientemente dijo.

-Y solo recuerdo que llore hasta conciliar el sueño – dijo la oji azul con la mirada perdida hasta que sintió un golpe en el hombro derecho y la voz de la navegante decirle.

-Robin ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto su amiga muy preocupada-¿estuviste llorando?¿porque?¿te hizo algo zoro?

-NO navegante-san todo esta en orden son solo cosas mías -contesto la morena regalándole una de sus habituales sonrisas.

-Segura.. sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo nami realmente preocupada por lo que le pasara a su amiga

-Segura estoy bien- le dijo con cara serena

-Bueno esta bien – dijo la peli naranja mientras se recostaba otra vez a su tumbona ya que en todo este tiempo había estado sentada en una esquina de esta.

Pasaron unos minutos , nami estaba recostada tomando el sol mientras que robin estaba leyendo el pedazo donde se distrajo recordando lo de hace tres noches, pero no pudo leer mas porque fue interrumpida por la voz de la navegante quien le pregunto algo.

-¿Y que paso con zoro?

- A que te refieres con que paso- le contesto robin cerrando su libro y bajándolo hasta recostarlo en sus piernas que estaba juntas.

-Tu sabes a que me refiero – le contesto sentándose en la orilla de la tumbona otra vez -¿Qué te dijo cuando le dijiste que lo amabas?

-A con que de eso se trataba- le contesto bajando la mirada y dejando el libro reposar en el suelo para sentarse como lo estaba nami- pues me dijo que NO para ser exacta me rechazo de una forma un poco cruel- esta concluyo subiendo la mirada para ver la expresión de la cara de su amiga

Nami al oír esto puso un mueca de molestia.

-¡NANI! Como se atrevió ese baka a rechazarte- dijo gritando con furia y poniéndose de pie – ese idiota me va a escuchar que rayos se a creído cuando va a encontrar una mujer como tu- concluyo caminado hacia donde se encontraba la torre de vigilancia.

No había caminado ni 3 pasos cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo.

-Déjalo …. Esta bien – le dijo la arqueóloga un poco incomoda ya que había girado su cuerpo para sostener el brazo de su furiosa amiga- Era preferible que me rechazara a que estuviera con migo a la fuerza ¿no crees?-le pregunto para luego soltarle el brazo a nami ya que la había visto un poco mas calmada.

La navegante después de estar unos minutos parada atrás de robin se calmo y volvió a su asiento. Al ver que nami ya se había calmado y sentado continuo.

-Y además esto no me va a detener –le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara- Estoy acostumbrada a siempre conseguir lo que quiero y esta no va a ser la excepción- concluyo robin dejando a la navegante con la boca abierta

-¿Como? Robin a que te refieres que vas a… - no pudo decir mas porque su platica fu interrumpida por un grito.

-¡MINA! A COMERRR – fue luffy quien terminando de desir esto entro disparado hacia la cocina.

Todos al escuchar esto salieron corriendo para que luffy no les ganara la comida a excepción de las dos mujeres quienes venían atrás murmurando . Llegaron a la puerta de la cocina y nami le dice a robin.

-No creas que te has librado de esta luego me contaras todo-le dijo la navegante con una voz amenazante.

Robin solo sonrió como respuesta y se adentraron a la cocina. Al entrar vieron a todos sus nakamas ya comiendo y robando comida( con esto me refiero a luffy) todos estaba ahí a excepción de zoro quien seguía entranando en el puesto de vigilancia, las dos mujeres se sentaron a la mesa cuando vieron a sanji que les estaba poniendo su plato de comida frente a ellas.

- Aquí tienen mis hermosas damas que lo disfruten- dijo el cocinero con una sonrisa

- Gracias sanji-kun- le dijo nami

Robin solo le brindo una de sus habituales sonrisas, y con esto el cocinero se dio por bien cérvido y se alejo de ahí para seguir cocinando. La comida estaba transcurriendo normalmente hasta que un rato después llego zoro . El entro a la cocina y se sentó junto a la mesa y para su incomodidad a su lado se encontraba Robin pero no pudo prestarle mucha atención porque enseguida se encontraba en el suelo gracias a un golpe que le brindo el cocinero.

- Crees que puedes llegar a comer cuando se te pegue tu maldita gana marimo de mierda – le dijo sanji escupiendo fuego por la boca.

-Yo puedo llegar a la hora que quiera cejillas- le grito zoro desenvainando una de sus espadas.

Y justo cuando iban a empezar una de sus típicas peleas fueron arrojados al suelo por un gran golpe (cortesía de nami)

- Se pueden calmar par de idiotas- dijo nami mas furiosa que de costumbre

- Nami da miedo cuando se enoja- dijeron a su vez unos aterrorizados chopper y usopp.

Una vez que estos dos se calmaron y se sentaron a comer la comida siguió transcurriendo tranquilamente hubo charlas tontas , bromas, robos de comida etc. Todo era muy pacifico para casi todos a acepción de zoro y robin quienes estaban muy incomodos bueno zoro mas que robin, ella estaba disfrutando la comida como nunca porque cada vez que zoro o ella hacían algún movimiento su piel se rozaba y para ella estos pequeños roses eran grandiosos podía sentir el poco calor que la piel del peliverde desprendía aunque fuera por unos pocos segundos y aunque no fuera la forma en la que ella quisiera disfrutar de ese calor , pero le bastaba almenos por ahora . Por otro lado zoro quería evitar este contacto pero no sabia como solo sabia que tenia que terminar de comer lo antes posible. Y así fue termino la mas pronto posible y se levanto de ahí y Salió corriendo hacia la puerta muy agitado y nervioso. Una vez que este se encontró afuera puso sus manos sobre la baranda que ahí estaba se recargo un poco y se dijo.

-No podía estar un minuto mas junto a ella tocando su suave piel sin…- no dijo mas porque fue interrumpido por la voz de su capitán.

-Oi zoro¿ te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el moreno un poco preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su nakama.

-NO- contesto el espadachín un poco nervioso- quiero decir estoy bien luffy no te preocupes por mi.

-Mmmm… esta bien – le dijo brindándole una sonrisa- oi zoro nami dijo que llegaremos a una isla en tres días que bueno verdad.

-Si que bueno… oye luffy lo siento pero me tengo que ir a entrenar-y dicho esto el nervioso zoro salió corriendo hacia la torre de vigilancia dejando a su capitán desconcertado.

Estando zoro en la torre de vigilancia, se sienta en su sillón. Al sentarse se pone los dos codos en sus piernas y su cabeza entre sus manos de modo en que estas le cubran la cara, luego pasa sus manos por su cabeza y se dice.

-Que me pasa… debo estar muy cansado… si eso es descansare un poco- y dicho esto se recostó en el mismo sillón en donde estaba sentado y pone una mano debajo de su cabeza y la otra la recostó sobre sus ojos para cubrírselos y así quedarse dormido. Pasaron unas cuatro horas y ya todos estaban cenando y como zoro no llegaba aun todos se preocuparon y sanji mando a chopper para que lo trajera. Chopper acepto de inmediato y salió a buscar a zoro hasta que lo encontró en su habitación, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta no quiso tocar y solo entro sin hacer ruido y se acerco un poco para tratar de moverlo pero antes de que lo hiciera zoro le dijo.

-¿Que pasa choppe?r- le pregunto el peliverde sin ni siquiera moverse ni abrir los ojos.

-Dice sanji que ya bajes a cenar- le contesto el renito encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Esta bien ahora bajo- le dijo zoro sentándose y un poco bostezando un poco.

Cuando zoro dijo esto chopper salió de ahí y bajo a la cocina. Una vez solo zoro se paro y se estiro un poco y se dijo.

-Rayos no e podido dormir nada- refunfuñaba el peliverde

**EN LA COCINA**

Chopper acababa de entrar se sienta y de inmediato se sanji le pregunta.

-¿Y el cabeza de alga?- le pregunto el cocinero mientras le savia la cena.

-Ahorita baja- contesto chopper empezando a cenar.

Y justo cuando empezó a cenar llego zoro y este con la vista empezó a buscar un lugar disponible para sentarse pero de nuevo para su incomodidad le toco justo enfrente de robin quien al verlo hiso una sonrisa entre burlona y maliciosa . El espadachín al ver esto se sonrojo y pensó.

"Rayos otra vez no "

Zoro no estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo así que espero unos minutos para no levantar sospechas , luego que estos pasaron se dirigió hacia una esquina alejada de todos y ahí pudo comer tranquilo. La cena transcurrió normalmente y una vez que ya todos habían terminado de cenar se quedaron un par de horas para platicar de lo que fuera todos excepto zoro quien de nuevo había terminado rápido y ya estaba en la torre de vigilancia no sin antes escuchar a nami recordarle que ese día le tocaba vigilancia.

Tres horas después ya todos estaban dormidos a excepción de zoro y de cierta arqueóloga que estaba esperando el momento mas oportuno para echar andar su plan. Una vez que esta se aseguro que todos estaban dormidos tomo una manta y un libro de un estante que ahí se que ahí se encontraba teniendo ya estas dos cosas salió de su alcoba y se dispuso a ir a la torre de vigilancia. Una vez haya arriba robin no toco sino simplemente entro sin previo aviso. Al ver esto zoro no le dijo nada solo se le quedo viendo muy extrañado robin lo noto y solo se giro un poco para brindarle una sonrisa pero sin dejar de caminar. Ella continuo caminando hasta que se sentó en el sillón al otro lado de la habitación y lo único que los separaba era el mástil principal. Robin se sentó y abrió su libro un una pagina cualquiera cruzo las piernas y comenzó a leer, zoro no le quitaba la vista de encima ¿Qué hacia ahí? Eso se preguntaba el espadachín hasta que por fin recupero la el sentido y le pudo preguntar a robin.

-Oi mujer que rayos haces aquí- le pregunto muy confundido el peliverde

Lo único que robin hiso fue levantar la cabeza y decirle.

-En verdad quieres saber- le contesto robin con la voz muy picara y con una sonrisa seductora.

Zoro estaba muy confundido ¿que significaba eso?, el no lo podía comprender se le estaba insinuando o que estaba haciendo, esa incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

**Continuara…..**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este segundo capitulo. Le quiero agradecer todos los review muchas gracias los tome mucho en cuenta y me alegro que les haya gustado mi historia espero que les siga siendo de su agrado.**

**Y ya saben comentarios, quejas, sugerencias ,les gusto o no les gusto dejen review.**

**Gracias y nos leemos luego… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!... Este es el capitulo 3 espero que lo disfruten.**

**3.-Eso fue un error**

"Que rayos a que se refiere con esa pregunta ¿ si en verdad lo quería saber? Que querría decir con esto". Esto pasaba por la mente del peliverde al escuchar esa pregunta tan ridícula como la que le hiso robin, el decidió que era mejor ya no pensarlo mas y le dijo.

- Como que si quiero saber – le dijo zoro con un tono un tanto molesto- claro que quiero saber….. si no lo quisiera saber no te lo abría preguntado- le siguió reclamando zoro

Robi solo sonrió y cerro su libro dejándolo aun lado de ella , para después levantarle la vista y contestarle.

- Cálmate espadachín- san no te are nada malo…. Si tu no quieres- le contesto con una sonrisa y una voz seductora- nada mas quise subir a leer un poco no pensé que mi compañía te molestaría tanto….

- Pues si me molesta- le grito zoro poniéndose de pie

- Te molesta porque interrumpí tu borrachera o porque no me quieres ver- le dijo ella también poniéndose de pie y apuntando a unas cuantas botellas de sake que ahí avía - o será por que te sientes culpable por algo que dijiste anteriormente.

- Solo me molesta – le contesto sentándose de nuevo- no me gusta que me acompañen

Robin se vivió a sentar, abrió su libro en la pagina donde se había quedado y lo empezó a leer no sin antes decirle.

- Pues lastimas – solo le dijo esto sin levantar la vista de su libro y comenzar a leerlo de nuevo.

Zoro se quedo ahí sentado muy sorprendido por la reacción de la arqueóloga el nunca pensó que esta se quedaría pero al poco rato salió de su sorpresa y fue cuando le dijo.

- Oi mujer… ¿no piensas irte? – le reclamo zoro poniéndose de pie de nuevo y caminando unos pasos hacia ella

Robin solo levanto ligeramente la mirada y le contesto.

- NO- solo le dijo esto y bajo la mirada para volver a su lectura

Zoro se quedo ahí parado muy sorprendido por la respuesta de robin pero se calmo y se dio la media vuelta para así caminar hacia el sillón. Una vez ahí se sentó y pensó.

"Es claro que quiere jugar con mi mente… esta vez no, NO le daré el gusto"

Zoro la volteo hacia robin que estaba ahí tranquila leyendo y le dijo.

- Bien pues has lo que tu quieras… que a mi me da igual-le dijo el peliverde un poco enfadado, y volteando a ver a una botella sake a la que aun le quedaba un poco.

A esto robin solo le sonrió en muestra de respuesta y siguió leyendo. Zoro la tomo y se la empino para acabarse todo el sake que en ella se encontraba, luego se giro hacia la ventana para ver fuera de ella el mar tranquilo y muy relajante que esa noche le brindaba.

Una hora paso y con ella un silencio profundo y un poco incomodo. Robin seguía leyendo, mientras que zoro hacia lagartijas porque decidió que era mejor entrenar a estar provocándose a si mismo pensamientos tontos y muy molestos, además que quería bajarse un poco la borrachera que traiga consigo. El calor que zoro provocaba en la torre de vigilancia era un poco sofocante y esto hiso que robin se desasiera de la manta que llevaba consigo, dejando ver un conjunto de ropa muy sensual que traía puesta que estaba conformada por unos shorts de mezclilla, unas sandalias rosas y un chaleco parecido al que traía puesto la vez del rencuentro en el archipiélago sabaondy. Zoro al ver este conjunto de ropa que llevaba puesto la arqueóloga no pudo evitar voltearla a ver y sin darse cuenta sus brazos se aflojaron dejándolo caer al suelo dándose un buen golpe. Robin solo vio esto y le pregunto.

- ¿estas bien? Espadachín-san- le pregunto robin apartando un poco su libro.

- S.. si ….. si estoy bien- le contesto el peliverde un poco sonrojado- creo que el alcohol me esta afectando.

- Esta bien- le dijo la morena volviendo a su lectura.

Zoro se levanto y agarro una de sus enormes pesas. Pasaron otros minuto y el calor se había vuelto mas fuerte, zoro seguía haciendo pesas y robin continuaba leyendo pero de ves en cuando se abanicaba con la pasta de su libro, robin dejo su libro aun lado y bajo un poco mas el sierre de su chaleco mostrando aun mas sus senos bueno si eso era posible, después se levanto y se dirigió a tomar una de las toallas que estaba aun lado, zoro siguió sus pasos con la mirada pero sin dejar de hacer pesas. Robin agarro la toalla y se empezó a secar el poco sudor que estaba en su frente y en su cuello, ella siguió caminando hasta que se paro frente a zoro preguntándole.

- Espadachín-san ¿Por qué entrenas tanto?- le pregunto la morena secándose aun el sudor de su frente.

-Eh…. Pues porque tengo que se fuerte para poder cumplir mu sue- no dijo mas porque sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una gotita de sudor que se le escapaba a robin por el cuello descendiendo hasta en medio de sus dos senos desapareciendo por debajo de la ropa de robin.

Zoro al ver esto no lo pensó mar y dejo caer su pesa, para después irse sobre robin impactándola en el mástil principal. La arqueóloga se sorprendió mucho con este acto, zoro puso un brazo en el cuello de robin y con el otro le agarro las dos manos de tal forma que ella no se pudiera mover. Robin se quería librar del fuerte agarre de zoro pero no pudo incluso floreció un par de brazos extras para ayudarse y no pudo hacer nada, hasta que zoro se separo de la cara re robin y le dijo.

- Me estabas provocando – le dijo con un tono furioso y apasionado al mismo tiempo- pues heme aquí.

Cuando zoro termino de decir esto volvió a besar a robin con furia y con pación. Este ultimo beso provoco que robin adquiriera un tono muy rojizo en sus mejillas, mientras zoro la seguía besando robin pensaba.

" nunca pensé que reaccionaria así, supongo que es por el exceso de alcohol, pero aun así no quería que esto sucediera solo quería molestarlo un poco, pero bueno que mas da lo echo, echo esta y lo voy a disfrutar"

Fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos por el peliverde que ya la estaba cargando para llevarla hacia el sofá. Una ves estando ahí la recostó sin dejar de besarla. Zoro empezó a mover sus manos una de arriba hacia abajo en la pierna de robin y la otra la paso por debajo de su espalda para con ella atraerla un poco mas hacia el cuerpo del espadachín, mientras sus bocas se besaban con furia y deseo, sus lenguas estaba en una lucha incansable mientras que al mismo tiempo recorrían cada centímetro uno de la boca del otro. Así se pasaron por unos minutos hasta que zoro decidió que era mejor perder la batalla para concentrarse en besar el cuello de la arqueóloga, lo beso y lo lamio con mucha pasión y en algunas partes de este le dejaba marcas rojizas, el peliverde quiso avanzar mas y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos le quito el chaleco, a zoro se le facilitaron mas las cosas al ver que robin no llevaba puesto sostén, el peliverde al percatarse de esto dejo el cuello de la ojo azul y rápidamente puso una mano sobre un seno apretándolo fuerte mente lo que hiso que robin soltara un pequeño gemido, el espadachín se percato de esto y postro su boca en el seno libre de la arqueóloga. Zoro mordió, lambio y chupo el pezón de la ojo azul tanto como quiso, esto hiso que la morena soltara gemidos un poco mas fuertes que los anteriores. El peliverde prolongo un poco mas el juego y dejo los senos de robin por un momento para concentrarse mas en el resto del torso descubierto de la morena, lo recorrió primero con su lengua luego con besos ardientes que a robin le fascinaron y con estos besos le iban dejando en varios lugares marcas unas un poco mas rojas que las otras. Mientras tanto robin se estaba conformando pon solo besar su espalda y en esta delinear con sus dedos cada marca que ahí se encontraban y de ves en cuando el cuello de su amado espadachín. Zoro decidió que ya era tiempo de apresurar las cosas y fue cuando le desabrocho el shorts a la arqueóloga, acto seguido se dispuso a quitarse los pantalones, se sentó y se los quito dejándose solo los bóxer donde en el se podía notar ya un bulto. Robin al notar esto se quiso sentar pero el espadachín no la dejo y con un brazo la tumbo en el sofá y se fue sobre ella. El peliverde se de siso ya por fin del molesto shorts dejando a robin solo con las pantis que llevaba, este empezó a acariciarle esta parte haciendo que robin se pusiera mas colorada de lo que ya estaba anteriormente, el peliverde continuo acariciando la parte intima de la morena aun sobre la tela, pero este se desespero y se de siso de la ultima prenda dejándole el camino libre para que empezara el final. Zoro se quito el bóxer y sin esperar mas la empezó a penetrar muy fuertemente haciendo que robin gimiera mas alto y zoro diera sus primeros gruñidos que se escuchaban en la noche. El peliverde comenzó con estocadas fuertes pero no tan profundas pero poco a poco fue agarrando mas rapidez y mas profundidad en cada embestida haciendo que la morena gimiera con mas fuerza. Zoro acelero las cosas y empezó a subir tanto como la velocidad como la profundidad, el final estaba cerca y el espadachín no lo hiso esperar acelero todo hasta que por fin consiguió el orgasmo tan esperado. Robin Gemio lo mas fuerte que pudo espantando a las gaviotas que reposaban tranquilamente en algunos lugares del sunny. Zoro se le quedo viendo a robin unos segundos mientras volvía su respiración normal y después de unos segundo zoro cayo encima de la arqueóloga quedándose así dormido. Ala mañana siguiente el espadachín se despertó antes que todos sus demás nakamas por un viento algo frio ya que todo la noche durmió sin ropa y sin manta que lo cubriera. Cuando el peliverde abrió los ojos se los tallo pero le llamo la atención que sentía una opresión en el pecho como si algo o alguien estuviera sobre el, cuando bajo un poco la cabeza se encontró a robin descansando sobre el con una placida sonrisa y una relajación muy notable. Zoro al ver a la arqueóloga recostada sobre su pecho se sobresalto y la aparto de el dejándola en el sillón , acto seguido se puso su pantalón y se paro muy angustiado y sobresaltado. A robin la despertó unos pasos desesperados que estaba yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro, se levanto , se froto los ojos , bostezo y se puso su ropa. Zoro no se había percatado de que robin había despertado así que siguió caminando de un lado al otro diciendo.

- No. .No.. No…No… no puede ser- repetía zoro muy intranquilo.

Robin se percato de que zoro no se había dado cuenta que ella ya se había levantado asi que le pregunto.

- ¿Qué te pasa zoro?-le pregunto la morena con un tono preocupado

El peliverde la vio ahí sentada y siguió caminando hasta que se sentó en el sillón apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y cubriéndose la cara con las manos, estuvo así unos segundos hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

- Robin fue un error – le dijo dándole la cara ala arqueóloga- nunca debió pasar- este concluyo.

Robin al escuchar esto sintió una apuñalada en el corazón que se lo volvió a romper en mil pedazos, primero lo de aquella noche y ahora esto, como puede existir una persona tan cruel. Robin reacciono y al momento de hacerlo levanto su mano y le pego una tremenda cachetada que resonó por toda la torre de vigilancia, acto seguido robin se puso a llorar descontroladamente y salió corriendo de ahí, el espadachín la quiso detener pero no pudo, ella salió corriendo de ese lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Zoro se paro al sentir la puerta serrándose justo enfrente de el, una vez que esta se cerro el peliverde recargo su espalda contra la puerta y se deslizo hacia abajo junto sus piernas con su pecho y las abrazo y en un susurro de dijo.

- Perdón robin- se dijo a si mismo bajando la cabeza y poniéndola entre sus piernas y su pecho- soy un idiota- concluyo muy triste el peliverde.

Robin corío y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación cuando entro siguió caminando sin cerrar la puerta, se acostó en su cama abrazando sus rodillas y se echo una sabana encima, después de un rato floreció un par de manos para cerrar la puerta y una vez que esta estuvo serrada siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Un rato después ya todos los mugiwuaras estaban despiertos y haciendo sus actividades un poco raras, sanji se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, chopper, luffy y usopp estaban persiguiendo a franky quien les había puesto el pie para que estos se cayeran, nami les estaba gritando que se calmaran, brook estaba tocando una canción mientras que robin tomaba un baño y zoro estaba entrenando como loco aun mas que como otras veces. Pasado un rato sanji les grito para que fueran a desayunar, todos corrieron muy deprisa para que luffy no se acabara la comida, una vez que todos estuvieron adentro el ultimo en entrar a la cocina fue zoro que cuando se sentó se le notaba una cara de tristeza y angustia. Y ahora para la incomodidad de robin le toco justo enfrente de zoro , este la veía con ojos llenos de tristeza y coraje consigo mismo, estaba tan sumergido en su tristeza que no le presto atención a los regaños de sanji por a ver llegado tarde. Sanji al ver que el espadachín no le prestaba atención le sirvió su comida. Pasado un rato el peli rubio se le acerca a la arqueóloga para preguntarle si no se le ofrecía nada mas el peliverde al ver las atenciones de sanji hacia robin no supo porque pero se enojo mucho, acto seguido se levanto de la mesa y le grito.

- No la puedes dejar tranquila maldito cocinero pervertido- le grito zoro desenvainando una de sus espadas.

- Y ati que te importa marimo de mierda- le respondió levantando su pierna derecha.

Cuando parecía que iban a empezar una de su típicas peleas nami los lanzo al suelo con un fuerte golpe y gritándoles.

-Se quieren calmar par de idiotas… no puede ser posible que no tengamos ni un desayuno tranquilo- les grito a ambos

Zoro refunfuñando y todo se puso de pie no sin antes decir en voz baja.

- Maldita bruja

Por suerte esto no lo escucho sanji, pero si lo escucho la oji azul, esta estaba sumida en un pensamiento.

"porque se puso así será que esta celoso…. No, no puede ser pero aun así are una prueba"

Así que la arqueóloga llamo a sanji que de inmediato fue a ver que se le ofrecía a su bella robin-chan , cuando este estuvo junto a ella la oji azul le pregunto.

- sanji- kun ¿Qué aras mas tarde?- le pregunto robin con una de sus sonrisas habituales de ella.

-no lo se robin-chan ¿se te ofrece algo? – le dijo el cocinero con corazones en sus ojos.

Zoro al ver esta escena no pudo evitar poner un mueca molesta y unos ojos entre furiosos y celosos, pero de lo que este no se percataba era de que robin lo estaba viendo de reojo pero aun así continuo diciéndole.

-Quería pedirte un favor…. Si me hicieras un rico postre…. Lo que pasa es que se nota que el di aba a estar un poco caluroso- le dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro que si mi bella robin-chan- dicho esto se fue de nuevo a seguir cocinando con su habitual baile remolino

Robin voltea a ver a zoro quien la seguía viendo de la misma forma, robin se agacha y dándole un sorbo a su taza con te piensa.

"Si esta celoso….. pero ¿Por qué? "

**Continuara….**

**Bueno espero que hallan disfrutado. Unas aclaraciones antes no lo había podido poner pero esta historia es dos años después lo iba a mencionar en el capitulo 1 pero no lo hice por si les hacia espoliet pero en este capitulo lo tuve que poner. Bien pues les agradezco por todos los review y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Tratare de subir el otro para el martes. 8**

**Quejas , dudad, sugerencias, les gusto o no les gusto… todo por favor dejen review.**

**Gracias nos leemos luego….. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!... bien pues este es el capitulo 4 me costo un poco de trabajo escribirlo pero finalmente salió listo y a tiempo así que espero que lo disfruten. **

**4.- Luchare por ti.**

Eso pensaba Robin al ver el comportamiento del peliverde pero luego se le quedo viendo y pensó.

" Ami ya no me importa lo que agá o deje de hacer, como a el tampoco le intereso jugar con mi sentimientos pues ami tampoco me importa si esta celoso o si esta enojado…. Su existencia me da igual."

Robin decidió que ere mejor ya no pensar mas en eso y continuo comiendo tranquilamente mientras Zoro no le quitaba la mirada de encima y este pensaba.

" Que rayos me esta pasando ¿Por qué me afecto tanto que ese pervertido se le acercara a Robin… será mejor que siga comiendo"

Zoro dejo de pensar y se empino una botella de sake. Una vez terminado el desayuno algunos de los mugiwaras se encontraban en la cubierta haciendo sus típicas cosas. Primero Sanji que se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos sucios del desayuno, Nami estaba en el acuario haciendo sus mapas y trazando algunas rutas nuevas, Luffy al igual que Chopper se encontraban jugando en la cubierta con el columpio, Usopp estaba probando los cañones junto con Franky , Brook se fue a su habitación a hacer unas partituras de una canción, por otro lado se encontraba Zoro sentado en el pasto de la cubierta del sunny levantado una pesada pesa, al otro lado de la cubierta se encontraba la arqueóloga acostada en una tumbona leyendo un libro. El peliverde no estaba muy tranquilo ya que de su cabeza no se le podía apartar la imagen de Robin llorando y saliendo de la torre de vigilancia con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas y este pensaba.

" ¿Por qué me dolió tanto que ella estuviera llorando por mi culpa? Y ¿Por qué me encele cuando ese cocinerucho de quinta se le acerco? ¿Por qué?... maldita sea."

Y después de todas estas preguntas sin repuestas Zoro siguió sentado entrenando en frente de la arqueóloga. Pasado un rato todo marchaba bien en el sunny a acepción de que la cubierta ya no se encontraba llena de ruido de cañones ni de risas tontas ya que todos se habían retirado de ahí, Luffy se fue a la cocina a pedirle de comer a Sanji, Chopper se fue a hacer sus medicinas, mientras que Usopp se encontraba sentado en el asiento que esta frente al timón del barco vigilando por ordenes de Nami que en todo este tiempo no había salido del acuario mas que para ordenarle a Usopp vigilar, y al final Franky quien estaba en el taller ajustando unas cosas del cañón. Zoro observo esto y decidió que era mejor aclarar algunas cosas, así que no lo pensó mas y se puso de pie dejando caer la enorme pesa aun lado de el, luego agarro sus tres katanas que estaban reposando en el suelo, una vez que las tomo se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Robin descansado, cuando llego se quedo un momento de pie viendo o mas bien babeando por el bikini color rosa que la arqueóloga lucia, después de unos segundos se sentó cruzando sus piernas y dejando sus katanas de nuevo en el suelo, cuando se acomodo bien miro hacia arriba para poder ver la cara de Robin para luego decir.

- Hola… Robin – le dijo Zoro con algo de nervios - ¿Cómo estas?- concluyo poniendo una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?- le contesto sin ni siquiera moverse un poco ni voltearlo a ver y sonando lo mas fría posible.

- Em nada solo quería saber como estabas- le dijo aun mas nervioso

- Bien….¡ Ahora largo de aquí!- le respondió sin quitar su vista del libro.

- Bueno en realidad no era todo- le dijo Zoro sonando mas firme que antes – También te quería NO mas bien te quiero pedir una sincera disculpa … la verdad perdóname- le siguió diciendo sonando lo mas tierno posible.

Robin solo soltó una sonrisa de ironía la cual desconcertó al peliverde y después dijo.

- ¿Por qué me pides disculpas?- le dijo la arqueóloga sin quitar su sonrisa de ironía.

- Por como me comporte hoy en la mañana… - empezó Zoro con un tono arrepentido- NO merecías que me comportara de esa forma y mucho menos que te dijera que fue un error…. No quiero que pienses que soy ese tipo de persona.

- ¿Qué tipo de persona?-le interrumpió la morena – Un cobarde… ¿Dime espadachín-san que tipo de persona crees tu que soy yo?- le pregunto quitando la mirada de su libro y dirigiéndola hacia el peliverde.

-Robin… yo…. No – empezó a tartamudear el espadachín al ver la agresividad con la que decía las cosas la arqueóloga.

Finalmente Robin cerro su libro y lo coloco aun lado de ella y se sentó en una orilla de la tumbona para ver a Zoro a los ojos y decirle.

- Dime espadachín-san ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?- le volvió a preguntar con voz algo baja y fría- crees que soy una cualquiera, un juguete de una noche o acaso crees que soy un monstruo sin sentimientos…. Pues déjame decirte algo ….. yo no soy cualquiera soy única y diferente a cualquiera con las que te hallas acostado, yo no soy un juguete de una noche ni tuyo ni de nadie mas, y tampoco soy un monstruo sin sentimientos claro que si tengo sentimientos que no los muestre para no arriesgarme a que idiotas como tu me los aplasten es otra cosa ¡comprendes! – esto que dijo dejo al peliverde muy sorprendido.

-¡NO! Robin no creo que seas esas cosas…es solo que …. Perdón por la forma en la que me comporte y en como te trate…. Lo que paso es que estaba confundido… y yo no soy un cobarde como tu crees… por favor perdóname- le dijo Zoro con un tono entre enojado y desesperado y poniéndose de pie.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte… la culpa fue mía por enamorarme de un baka como tu – le dijo volviéndose a recostar en la tumbona – en cuanto a lo que dijiste tampoco tengo que perdonarte ya que tu solo dijiste lo que sentías…. Y claro que respuesta me pude haber esperado de un cobarde como tu- concluyo enfatizando mas la palabra cobarde y volviendo a abrir su libro.

Robin termino de decir esto y comenzó a leer. En cuanto a Zoro se quedo ahí parado muy enojado por lo que le dijo la arqueóloga y con un tono algo fuerte de voz le respondió.

-¡yo no soy ningún cobarde!- le reprocho Zoro muy molesto.

- Como sea… ahora si me haces el grandísimo honor de irte fe aquí me incomoda tu presencia – le contesto la morena sin separar la vista de su libro.

- No soy ningún cobarde… y te lo demostrare.

Zoro al decir esto le arrebato el libro de las manos lanzándolo hasta el otro lado de la cubierta , acto seguido el peliverde tomo a Robin por los hombros , la levanta haciendo que se siente en la tumbona, Zoro acerca su cara a la de la arqueóloga y de un momento a otro la besa dejando salir toda la furia todo el coraje, todos sus sentimientos y sobre todo dejando salir toda la adrenalina que en ese momento recorría el cuerpo del peliverde, después de que puso sus labios en los de la arqueóloga Zoro fue bajando sus manos poco a poco hasta llegar a su cintura una vez en ella el peliverde atrajo a Robin hacia su cuerpo para abrasarla y profundizar mas el beso. Mientras tanto la arqueóloga debatía entre corresponder a aquel beso o alejarlo… finalmente y después de unos cuantos segundos decidió que era mejor alejarlo así que floreció dos brazos en su cuerpo y luego puso una mano en cada lado de la cintura del peliverde, después puso sus manos propias en los hombros del chico para luego empujarlo unos cuantos pasos atrás. Una vez que Zoro separo sus labios de los de la arqueóloga esta le dijo.

-Pero que te pasa …. Como te atreves a hacer algo así- le dijo Robin realmente furiosa.

La arqueóloga se paro de la tumbona y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar parada frente a Zoro. Este le dijo.

- Admite que te gusto- le dijo con un tono sínico y seductor.

Robin al escuchar esto le apareció un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Esta en lugar de responder algo solo levanto su mano y le planto una tremenda cachetada al peliverde. Este sobándose el cachete le dijo.

- Como que esto de las cachetadas ya se te esta haciendo costumbre no crees- le reclamo el espadachín quitándose la mano del cachete dejando ver una mano roja pintada.

-Mira escucha bien lo que te voy a decir – le amenazaba la arqueóloga – no quie…

No pudo decir mas por que se distrajo con un fuerte zumbido que se hacia mas fuerte y de pronto escucharon un grito.

- Nos atacan … la marina nos ataca – gritaba Usopp - hey chicos nos ataca la marina.- concluyo el francotirador bajando a la cubierta de un brinco

Zoro y Robin al escuchar esto voltean a ver a Usopp y luego se vieron entre si lanzándose una mirada desafiante y luego Zoro sonrió victorioso y la arqueóloga solo frunció el ceño , después los dos corrieron hacia lados opuestos. Los demás mugiwaras al escuchar los ruidos de las balas de cañón impactar en el agua salieron disparados a ver que era lo que sucedía, en cuanto salieron vieron a Zoro cortar las balas y a Robin romperle los huesos a algunos marine al igual que Usopp quien ya había lanzado 2 plantas carnívoras también notaron que eran alrededor de 10 barcos enemigos, así que no esperaron mas y empezaron a derribar y a matar a los marines que estaba a bordo del sunny. Luffy empezó a derribar algunos barcos con sus ataques.

- ¡ GOMU GOMUNO GIGANTO PISTOLUM!

Y con este ataque Luffy derribo a 2 barcos, mientras que Sanji y Zoro competían por ver quien era el que mas buques de guerra hundían. Entre todo el alboroto y todo ese ruido Zoro volteo a ver de reojo a robin y no le gusto lo que vio, la tenían acorralada por mas que ella intentaba matarlos aparecían mas y mas parecían infinidades de marines, pero lo que mas coraje le dio fue que un marine cobarde se le acercaba por detrás a la arqueóloga el marine tenia el brazo alzado hacia arriba y en la mano sostenía una espada amenazando con hacerle daño, así que Zoro corrió hacia donde se encontraba ese infeliz y en un instante se oyó el ruido de las tres katanas envainándose y entre todos los cuerpos cortados y volando apareció el peliverde frente a la arqueóloga. Esta al verlo solo le pudo desir.

-Gracias…. Pero yo lo pude haber echo sola… no necesitaba tu ayuda.

-Con un simple gracias era suficiente…pero tenias que dejar salir tu orgullo ¿verdad?- le dijo Zoro dándose la media vuelta para irse.

Zoro al ver que Robin no iba a decir mas se fue de ahí, la arqueóloga con esto solo cerro los ojos y se tapo la boca para luego empezar a reír muy divertida para luego decir.

- Valla esto va a ser mas divertido de lo que pensé- y la morena volvió a reír.

Zoro detuvo su camino para voltear a ver de reojo a Robin y al verla reír sola dijo.

- Esta mujer ya se ha vuelto loca ….. me gusta – dijo el peliverde divertido.

Mientras que el espadachín volvía a la acción desgraciadamente Sanji ya le había ganado la competencia de hundir buques así que se tuvo que conformar con rebanar a los pocos marines que sobraban. Pasados unos minutos todos los mugiwaras ya se encontraban de nuevo en el sunny muy agotados asi que lo primero que hiso el capitán fue decirle a Sanji.

- Sanji meshi- gritaba Luffy dirigiéndose a la cocina junto con el cocinero.

- Espera un poco Luffy la comida ya casi esta lista- le contestaba Sanji a su hambriento capitán dándole una patada en la cabeza.

Dicho esto Sanji junto con Luffy entraron a la cocina, los demás migiwaras se retiraron a seguir sus actividades que dejaron de hacer por el ataque de la marina. Cuando todos se fueron nuevamente Robin se acostó en la tumbona pero esta vez sin leer mientras que Zoro camino lentamente hasta pasar aun lado de ella rozando con su mano el brazo de la arqueóloga. Lo rozo todo desde la punta de los dedos hasta el ultimo centímetro de su hombro sin dejar de caminar hacia la torre de vigilancia , esta acción hiso que Robin se estremeciera y le apareciera un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y cuando finalmente la arqueóloga ya no sintió el contacto de las manos del espadachín la arqueóloga se quedo unos minutos sonriendo y mas ruborizada que antes hasta que cayo en cuenta de algo y dijo.

-Pero que estoy haciendo sonriendo de ese modo tan tonto – cuando Robin dijo esto empezó a mover su cabeza en forma de negación para después desir- mejor continuo leyendo.

Y así lo hiso Robin se paro para ir por su libro ya que el espadachín lo había arrojado al otro lado de la cubierta. Una vez que su libro estuvo en sus manos volvió a la tumbona y comenzó a leer sin percatarse de que en la torre de vigilancia Zoro la observaba muy atento de todos sus movimientos y pensaba.

"Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en ella , cada vez se me hace mas y mas difícil estar lejos de ella pero ¿Por qué? …. Por mas que pienso no logro comprenderlo….. pero lo que si entiendo es que esa noche en la que la tuve en mis brazos en la que la ise mía, en la que la sentí tan cerca de mi y también en la que pude ver y descubrir su lado tierno y salvaje aunque yo no la deje hacer nada aun así lo disfrute mucho y esa noche en la que experimente todo eso fue sin duda la mejor noche de toda mi vida…. Pero desgraciadamente lo descubrí muy tarde pero".

Zoro dejo de pensar y se separo de la ventana para luego decir.

- Pero ella ya no quiere saber nada de mi – dijo el espadachín muy cabizbajo… pero luego sonrió y continuo – No me importa si ella ya no quiere saber de mi… yo …yo luchare por ella.

Y terminando de decir esto agarro otra pesa aun mas grande que la que tenia en la cubierta y se dedico a entrenar. Pasadas unas horas Sanji llamo a todos a comer, una vez todos en la cocina Zoro procuro estar frente a Robin en el comedor y con algo de surte lo logro y fue entonces que pensó.

"Ahora se cambian los papeles ¿no? Mujer…. Ahora me toca ami ser el que te incomode".

Zoro al estar pensando esto también sonríe maliciosamente causando que la arqueóloga se pusiera muy nerviosa. Así que el peliverde no se dio a esperar y empezó a acariciar la pierna de Robin con la suya propia. La morena al notar este contacto no pudo evitar que le brotara un rubor muy notorio para cualquiera que se les acercara. Ante esta reacción por parte de la arqueóloga Zoro se empezó a reír muy divertido. Pero entre sus risas se este escucho una voz que le decía.

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso …. Por favor – le dijo Robin muy sonrojada y con la voz entrecortada por el nervio.

-Podría…. Pero no puedo así que te aguántate- le contesto Zoro con una voz entre divertida y desafiante.

Pero Robin no se quedo quieta así que le dio un fuerte golpe dejando a Zoro quieto por un rato. Y así transcurrió la comida, muy normal para todos a acepción de aquellas dos personas que se estaban aventando patadas por debajo de la mesa pero al parecer lo disfrutaban porque se veían muy divertidos. Una vez terminada la comida el día transcurrió normalmente y caluroso. Una vez llegada la noche todos se reunieron para cenar , la cena esta vez transcurrió normalmente ya que esta vez Zoro no pudo llegar a tiempo y le toco al otro lado de la mesa dejando a Robin a la otra esquina. Vez acabada la cena todos los mugiwaras estaban agotados por la pelea de la tarde y se fueron temprano a dormir, a acepción de la arqueóloga quien decidió que era mejor leer un poco antes de dormir. Y así dieron las 11 de la noche cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta, la morena se sorprendió mucho y dijo.

- ¿Quién será a estas horas de la noche?- se preguntaba Robin mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Una ves estando en la puerta la arqueóloga jira la manija y se dispone a abrirla . La sorpresa fue mayor al ver quien era el que tocaba la puerta.

_**Continuara….**_

**Bien pues ahí los dejo con la intriga de quien será el que tocaba la puerta.**

**Espero que este capitulo 4 les allá gustado y lo hallan disfrutado al igual que yo disfrute escribirlo.**

**Gracias a todos por dejar review y pues espero que sigan dejando por si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia, felicitación, les gusto o no les gusto por favor déjenme sus review.**

_**Gracias nos leemos luego…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!... este es el capitulo 5 y en mi opinión uno de los mas difíciles ya que no encontraba inspiración y me distraía con cualquier cosa…. Pero con ayuda de una amiga y un amigo salió este capitulo listo y a tiempo… espero que lo disfruten y ojala les guste..**

**5.-Otra vez tu.**

Robin estaba sorprendida por ver a la persona que se encontraba fuera de su habitación, estaba tan asombrada que no pudo ni hablar así que la persona comenzó por hablarle.

- hola Robin- saludaba el peliverde al ver que la arqueóloga no salía de su sorpresa.

- Zoro otra vez tu- le dijo Robin molesta de que su compañero se encontrara fuera de su habitación.

Al espadachín no le importo lo que le dijo ni en tono que utilizó para decírselo solo la aparto con su brazo para poder entrar, una ves adentro camino hasta estar frente a la cama luego se dio la media vuelta y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas dejando sus tres espadas en el suelo. Robin noto que Zoro no le hiso ni el mas mínimo caso así que decidió intentar con otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- Me has llamado Zoro pero que sorpresa- le dijo el espadachín ignorando por completo la pregunta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- insistió la arqueóloga desesperándose un poco.

- Nada…. Nada mas quise venir a hacerte compañía eso es todo.

- NO necesito de tu compañía muchas gracias- le decía Robin cada vez mas desesperada.

-Te la daré de todas formas.

- Que testarudo eres.

- Lose…. Y aunque lo niegues yo se que eso te fascina.

Cuando Zoro dijo esto Robin noto coqueteo en su voz pero no le dio importancia así que continuo.

- Espadachín-san te ruego que te vallas de aquí- le dijo la arqueóloga levantando la mano y apuntando hacia la puerta.

- Esta bien me iré pero con una condición- le contesto Zoro poniéndose de pie y acomodándose sus tres espadas.

-¿Cuál condición?- le interrogo Robin bajando su brazo.

- Que me des un beso- le dio el peliverde cruzando los brazos y sonriendo.

En cuanto Robin escucho esto no pudo evitar reírse irónicamente.

- Puedes quedarte nada mas no agás ningún ruido- le dijo Robin cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia la silla en donde se encontraba leyendo momentos antes de que tocaran la puerta.

Zoro solo sonrió victorioso y se volvió a sentar con las piernas cruzadas para luego responderle.

- Claro como usted ordene

Robin no contestó solo se sentó en la silla tomando su libro y sus lentes para así comenzar a leer. Pasado un rato de inmenso silencio ya que Zoro había cumplido su palabra la morena empezó a bostezar y sacudiendo su cabeza sin querer dirigió la mirada al peliverde, este la veía atentamente como si no quisiera perderse ni un solo gesto, ni un solo movimiento, cuando la arqueóloga volvió la vista al libro pensó.

"¿Qué estará tramando?... acaso será una venganza…. Pero ¿de que?"

Después de pensar esto, Robin volvió a bostezar pero esta vez no aguanto mas y agachando un poco la cabeza cerro lentamente sus ojos para luego quedar profundamente dormida. Zoro noto esto y nada mas sonrió maliciosamente y enseguida se pone de pie tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la arqueóloga durmiendo, este se acerca poco a poco hasta llegar frente a esta, la toma de la barbilla y sin mas demora le planta un dulce beso en los labios. Robin sintió una opresión en los labios que está hiso que se despertara, esta al abrir los ojos y ver al peliverde besándola sin querer se dejo llevar por el momento correspondiendo a ese dulce beso, Zoro noto esto así que profundizó el beso pasando su fuerte brazo por detrás de la nuca de la arqueóloga para así poder acercarla mas, esta siguió correspondiendo sin quejarse ni poniendo resistencia. Después de unos segundos Zoro levanta a Robin en brazos para llevarla directo a la cama, una vez en la cama el peliverde se acomodo entra las dos piernas de la morena y esta puso sus brazos atrás de la nuca del chico y las piernas las entrelazo las piernas por la cintura como para que no se fuese a ir , mientras que el espadachín continuo besándola apasionadamente. Pasados unos minutos a Zoro ya se le había formado un bulto en el pantalón debido al exceso de excitación así que movilizo las cosas desasiéndose de la playera de la morena haciendo que esta terminara en el suelo, cuando le quito la playera esta dejo lucir un sostén color negro. Zoro se apresuro un poco mas y con una mano agarro un ceno de Robin aun con el sostén puesto, luego dejo por un momento la boca de la arqueóloga para dirigir sus labios hacia su cuello. La morena al sentir este contacto abrió mucho los ojos y dijo.

- Pero que rayos estoy haciendo.

Cuando la arqueóloga dijo esto el peliverde alzo la cabeza volteándola a ver muy extrañado por lo que acababa de escuchar, Robin solo se giro para quitarse a Zoro de encima provocando que este impactara su cara contra la cama, la arqueóloga se apresuro a recoger su playera para luego ponérsela, una vez que se la puso dijo.

-Espadachín-san le suplico que se retire de aquí por favor- le dijo Robin apuntando hacia la puerta otra vez.

- Pero…. ¿Por qué? … Robin yo…. Pensé….- le decía Zoro tartamudeando y poniéndose de pie.

- Que pensaste….. pensaste que iba a suceder de nuevo aquel "error" como tu lo llamaste…. Pensaste que con solo pedirme perdón y fingiendo que te interesaba poniéndote celoso de Sanji ya iba a caer de nuevo…yo no soy ningún juguete ya te lo dije – le gritaba la arqueóloga alterándose y bajando el brazo, pero luego se tranquilizo y continuo- vete por favor.

- Robin…. No es lo que tu piensas las cosas no son así como las imaginas todo lo que te he dicho es verdad…. Solo dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo…- le dijo Zoro con un tono melancólico.

- Oportunidad de que … de que me lastimes como lo has echo todo este tiempo…. No gracias…. Por favor te lo pido una vez mas vete…- le termino de decir la arqueóloga agachando la cabeza y tratando de no llorar.

A Zoro no le quedo mas remedio que irse muy triste por lo sucedido, en cuanto salió se oyó un portazo que le retumbo en los oídos al peliverde, adentro de la habitación Robin se quedo parada frente a la puerta por unos segundos mirando hacia enfrente tratando de no llorar sin embargo no conto con una gotita de agua que bajaba de su ojo derecho hasta el cachete perdiéndose en el cuello, la arqueóloga sintió esto y limpiándosela rápidamente con su mano se dispuso a irse a dormir, mientras tanto en la torre de vigilancia se encontraba Zoro sentado en el sillón viendo hacia enfrente con la mirada perdida y sumido en sus pensamientos.

" ¿Qué es lo que siento por ella? …. Acaso ella tendrá la razón solo es un capricho….. No, no puede ser siento algo mas grande que un capricho y eso lo tengo seguro o no lo tengo ahhh esta confusión me esta matando….. a ver Zoro piensa que será lo mejor… pues lo mejor será no hablarle ni molestarla por un tiempo amenos hasta que aclare estas ideas….. Si eso hare"

Terminando de pensar y se recostó en el sofá para así quedar dormido. Pasado

Un día en donde todo transcurrió normalmente aunque algo incomodo para Zoro y Robin que durante todo este tiempo solo se dedicaron sonrisas y miradas casi no podían hablarse mas que para lo indispensable, para los demás migiwaras todo parecía ser normal a acepción de Nami quien ya había notado ciertas cosas raras en su amiga las cuales estaba dispuesta a descubrir. A la mañana siguiente toda la tripulación desembarcado en la isla que Nami había predicho que llegarían, según la navegante esta isla era una isla de verano, así que todos bajaron del barco no sin antes recibir ordenes por parte de la navegante de que era lo que tenían que hacer.

-Sanji tu iras con Luffy a comprar comida

- Como tu ordenes Nami- chan- le contesto el cocinero haciendo su típico baile.

- Genial así me podre comprar mucha carne – decía Luffy muy emocionado

- Chopper tu iras con Franky y Usopp a comprar cola y lo que les agá falta para el sunny

- Claro que si – dijeron los tres al unisón

-Brook tu consigue información sobre esta isla

- Por supuesto Nami-san pero antes podrías mostrarme tus pan…- no pudo completar su frase ya que se encontraba en el suelo con tres chichones cortesía de Nami.

-¡CLARO QUE NO INBESIL!- le grito Nami a su nakama huesudo – Zoro tu te quedaras a cuidar el barco.

Zoro no respondió solo hiso una mueca de desagrado y subió al cuarto de vigilancia.

-En cuanto a mi iré con Robin de compras…. Bien pues todos en marcha nos vemos aquí a la hora de comer.

Y así todo se pusieron en marcha dejando al peliverde solo en la torre de vigilancia, este solo observo por la ventana como todos sus nakamas se marchaban en especial vio como la morena se alejaba del barco charlando con esa bruja. Al llegar a la isla todos se separaron para ir a hacer lo que Nami les había encargado.

.

.

.

.

Primero llegaron Usopp, Franky y Copper a una armería donde al entrar se toparon con muchas piezas de ruedas, pólvora y por supuesto armas. Franky empezó a observar algunas piezas cuando Usopp se le acerca y le dice.

- Baya hay muchísimas armas aquí

- Claro….. esta tienda esta ¡SÚPER!- decía Franky tomando unas herramientas.

- Cuando terminemos de comprar todo ¿podemos ir a una librería?-pregunto el renito.

-Claro que si – le contestaron los otros dos.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado se encontraba Luffy y Sanji comprando la comida en un súper mercado.

- Wuau… yo quiero esto…y esto … y esto también- decía Luffy babeando por ver tanta carne y con los ojos como estrellas brillantes.

- Oe… Luffy tranquilízate compraremos toda la carne que quieras solo aguanta un poco – le decía el cocinero tomando una verduras entre un montón mas.

.

.

.

.

Y en un bar se encontraba Brook tratando de conseguir información sobre la isla.

- Esta es una isla muy tranquila con muchos habitantes pero todos ellos son buena gente y muy amables… y justo llegan en un día especial – le decía el barman al músico de la tripulación.

- Así y ¿Por qué?

- Porque hoy abra un festival en la noche

- Enserio que bien le comentare a mis amigos y probablemente accedan a venir a pasar un buen rato y dígame ¿ cuanto tiempo se tarda en log pose en cargarse?

- Pues aproximadament días.

-Eso es una magnifica noticia así podremos disfrutar mas de esta maravillosa isla y dígame ¿habrá algún hotel por aquí cerca?.

- Si a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí hay un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas.

- Muy bien gracias señor a sido usted muy amable.

- No tiene nada que agradecer…. Hasta pronto nos vemos en el festival.

-Claro que si… adiós.

.

.

.

.

Por ultimo se encontraban Robin y Nami cargando barias bolsas con ropa, libros entre otras cosas, estas dos se encontraban tranquilamente caminando por la calle hasta que se encontraron un café y decidieron que era una buena idea sentarse a disfrutar una taza de café para charlar un poco, bueno esto mas bien lo decidió la navegante quien estaba dispuesta a sacarle toda la información posible sobre en tema de Zoro, así que estas dos entraron y se sentaron en la primer mesa que se encontraba disponible, una vez sentadas colocaron las bolsas en el suelo y Nami quiso evitar todo tipo de contratiempo así que fue directo al grano.

- Entonces Robin.

-Entonces ¿Qué?.

- Que a pasado con Zoro.

La arqueóloga solo agacho la cabeza sabiendo que era inevitable ese tema así que comenzó a contarle todo hasta el mas mínimo detalle claro que omitiendo ciertas partes como lo que paso aquella noche en la torre de vigilancia, una vez terminado de contarle todo lo sucedido a su amiga la arqueóloga le dice a Nami.

- Y eso fue lo que sucedió y ¿Qué piensas?

- Pienso que Zoro es un grandísimo idiota, y que hiciste muy bien en decirle todo eso y aclararle que no eres un juguete…. Pero ese estúpido que se cree como para tratarte así- decía una enojada Nami

- Tranquilízate navegante-san ya estoy grande y se cuidarme sola…. Además yo tuve la culpa por pensar que el ere diferente.

-No Robin tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

-Bueno ya lo echo, echo esta mejor así ay que dejarlo no quiero pensar mas en eso.

-Esta bien…. Tienes toda la razón mejor hablemos de algo mas.

Y así las dos mujeres continuaron platicando hasta que llego la hora de volver al sunny. Una vez todos en el barco el primero en hablar fue Brook quien les empezó a contar todo lo que había conseguido de información.

- Habrá un festival hoy en la noche, y el barman me dijo también que hay un hotel de cinco estrellas cerca de el bar, y el log pose tarda d días en cargarse.

- Bien pues esta decidido iremos a ese festival y nos hospedaremos en el hotel.- les decía Nami

- Oe Brook y no dijeron nada sobre la marina- preguntaba Usopp.

-No nadie menciono nada sobre la marina.

- ¿Y que se festeja?- Pregunto Chopper.

- La verdad no lose no se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Bien de todas formas iremos…. Así que todos terminando de comer arréglense para ir al festival..- les ordeno la navegante.

Cuando la comida concluyo todos se fueron a bañarse y a arreglarse para la ocasión, mientras que Nami iba junto con Brook a registrarse al hotel, una vez en este ambos entraron y se acercaron a la recepción.

- Bunas tardes en ¿que les puedo ayudar?- les preguntaba una joven encargada

- Queremos 8 habitaciones- le contesto Nami

- Lamento mucho informarle señorita que solo ay cuatro habitaciones disponibles las demás ya han sido ocupadas- le dijo la joven muy apenada.

Nami se quedo pensativa por un rato hasta que dijo.

- Esta bien no importa podremos compartir- le decía Nami

-¿Enserio?

-Si claro no hay problema no es la primera vez.

-Muy bien entonces aquí tienen cuatro habitaciones.

-Gracias muy amable.

-Gracias a usted señorita disfrute su estancia.

Nami solo sonrió en forma de respuesta y se dirigió junto con Brook a las habitaciones para dejar una maleta con su ropa y otra con la de Robin cuando de pronto su huesudo amigo le pregunta.

- Nami-san ¿segura que podemos compartir?.

-Si claro Brook no hay de que preocuparse.

Y habiendo dicho esto la navegante abre una habitación y se sorprende mucho al ver lo lujoso que era por dentro.

- Valla… definitivamente esta será mi habitación- decía Nami muy sorprendida.- Bien Brook ya deje la maleta ahora vámonos.

-Claro Nami-san - le contesto el músico soliendo de la habitación junto con la navegante cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Una vez que estos dos llegaron al barco ya toda la tripulación se encontraba cambiada y arreglada así que no esperaron mas y se dirigieron al lugar donde seria el festival. En cuanto llegaron se sorprendieron mucho al ver todos los puestos de comida, la barra donde podías tomar todo cuanto quisieras y era gratis, los focos de colores, la música a todo lo que daba y toda la gente bailando alegremente, pero lo que mas les sorprendió a todos que hasta se quedaron con la boca abierta fue una lona que se encontraba colgada en la entrada del festival diciendo el porque de la celebración.

_**Continuara….**_

**Bien pues aquí lo tienen otro capitulo mas y en este nuevo capitulo quiero agradecer a una persona por sus comentarios y por seguir mi historia cada martes estoy hablando de Laugerid a quien quiero agradecer por todos sus comentarios que me ayudaron bastante así como también los de muchos otros que me están apoyando en esta historia y espero que lo sigan haciendo de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Si les gusto este capitulo o si no les gusto, quejas, sugerencias todo dejen review. **

_**Gracias y nos leemos luego.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!... Bien pues este es el capitulo 6 espero que lo disfruten.**

**6.- Aquí te espero.**

Todos estaban atónitos por ver lo que se encontraba escrito en la lona.

"En honor a los caídos en la guerra de Marine Ford … 3°año"

La lona mostraba esas palabras y justo aun lado de donde decía 3°año se encontraba dibujada la bandera de barba blanca. Cuando Nami salió un poco de su sorpresa volteo a ver a su capitán quien se encontraba a su izquierda, esta lo vio que en su miraba se mostraba un pesar, así que se apresuro a decir.

- Mira toda esa comida Luffy.

En cuanto Luffy escucho la palabra comida salió corriendo hacia en banquete que se encontraba en el festival, cuando el capitán se fue a comer todos voltearon a ver a Nami para regalarle una sonrisa como tratando de decir "bien echo". Al poco rato todos se esparcieron por todo el lugar yendo a donde mas les plazca.

.

.

.

.

Por un lado se encontraban Franky junto con Chopper bailando sobre una mesa con palillos en su nariz diciendo.

- ¡SUPER!- decían los dos al unisón siendo la típica pose que hacia Franky.

.

.

.

.

Usopp se subió a una pila de sillas que había puesto sobre una mesa y a un grupo de espectadores entusiasmados le empezó a contar otra de sus típicas historias.

-Entonces fue cuando el capital Usopp entro en acción matando a todos esos despiadados piratas.

.

.

.

.

Sanji junto con Brook se encontraban persiguiendo a unas cuantas damiselas hermosas.

- Señorita seria tan amable de mostrarme sus pantis.

-Hermosa dama por ti e esperado tanto tiempo…Por favor concédame la dicha de bailar con migo.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO PERVERTIDOS!

Les contestaban todas las mujeres a las que se les acercaban, pero estos no se rendían e iban por una y por otra.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Nami y Robin estaban sentadas en una mesa tomando un poco de sake en unas copas y charlando un poco.

-Robin ¿Te has dado cuenta de algo?

-No ¿De que se supone que me tengo que dar cuenta?

-De que Zoro no te quita la mirada de encima.

La arqueóloga miro de reojo al espadachín quien estaba al otro lado de la pista de baile sentado en una barra tomando sake de un barril pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Robin como si alguien se la fuese a robar si la descuida un momento. La morena no le dio importancia y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia su amiga para luego decirle.

-No, no tenia ni la menor idea de que me estuviera viendo.

-¿Por qué lo ara?

-No lose ni lo quiero saber.

-Esta bien…. Y dime Robin… ¿Te gusto lo que te compraste?.

-Si…¿Y a ti?

-Si claro.

Y de la nada estas dos comenzaron a reírse, mientras que del otro lado de la pista se encontraba Zoro contemplado esta escena y tomando otro barril de sake, en cuanto este se empino el barril para tomar su contenido lo escupe y empezando a toser se ahogo por ver a un joven alto, moreno , fornido y muy atractivo acercársele a Robin inclinándose y extendiéndole la mano. La arqueóloga se sorprendió mucho al ver a este joven diciéndole.

-Disculpe hermosa dama ¿Me consideraría el gran honor de bailar con migo?- le decía el joven a la arqueóloga.

-Si… Claro que si.

Y tomando su mano Robin y el joven se dirigieron a la pista de baile donde al acercarse se cambio la canción dejando oír una balada romántica para bailar muy juntos, ambos sonríen al escuchar la canción y se encaminaron hacia el centro de la pista para comenzar a bailar de modo muy pegado ya que el joven la atrajo hacia el haciendo parecer a la vista de todos que era una bonita pareja ya que estaban abrasados. Zoro al ver esto no pudo evitar apretar mucho sus dientes y poner una mano en sus katanas preparándose para corta en mil pedacitos y justo cuando se iba a levantar del banquito una mano se postro sobre su hombro haciendo que este se detuviera, al voltear a ver a la dueña de esa mano levanto una ceja y esta le dijo.

-No iras a hacer una locura ¿O si Zoro? – le dijo Nami con una voz amenazante.

-Suéltame …. Maldita bruja – le dijo el peliverde lleno de furia.

-Ella no merece que la trates así.

-Así ¿Cómo?.

-Que le hagas una escena de celos cuando tu fuiste el que la rechazo y de una forma muy cruel… Así que se un hombre y afróntalo.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Me importa porque Robin es mi amiga y no permitiré que tu la vuelvas a lastimar.

Zoro jalo el brazo zafándose del agarre de la navegante.

-No la volveré a lastimar eso tenlo por seguro.

-¿Y que tal si lo haces?

-Dejaras que ella y yo lo arreglemos pero tu no te metas.

Al momento de decir esto el espadachín se fue caminando hacia una mesa donde se encontraba una mujer un poco atractiva con el pelo rubio y blanca de piel, Zoro se acerca a esta mujer y le pregunta.

-¿quieres bailar con migo?.

- Seguro que si.

Y así el peliverde junto con esa mujer se acercaron a la pista de baile procurando quedar aun lado de donde se encontraba Rbin bailando con el otro joven. Cuando la canción ya casi iba a finalizar Zoro se acerca al joven y le dice.

-Te importaría si cambiamos de pareja.

-Pero… - no termino de decir nada mas el joven cuando el espadachín ya lo había empujado hacia aun lado con su brazo.

Al joven no le quedo de otra mas que acceder a lo que el espadachín le dijo y así se retiro a bailar con la antes pareja de baile de Zoro no sin antes hacerle una reverencia de agradecimiento a Robin. El espadachín no espero mas y antes de cualquier otra cosa paso un brazo por detrás de la cintura de la arqueóloga haciendo que esta se pegara mas a su cuerpo, luego tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la morena, esta al ver que ahora el espadachín era su pareja le pregunto.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

-Perdón interrumpí algo.

-Si.

-¿Te divertías mucho con ese tipillo no es así?

-Su nombre es Gared.

-A mi me importa una mierda su nombre...¿Quien le dio el permiso de estarte toqueteando así?

-Con el permiso mío ¿Por qué algún problema?.

-Pues la verdad si.

-Pues a mi me importa un bledo tu problema…. Y si me disculpas no estoy de humor para estar aguantando tus escenas de celos.

Robin se soltó de los agarres del espadachín y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Nami sentada tomando otra copa de sake, la arqueóloga al llegar a la mesa le pregunta.

-Navegante- san ¿Cómo nos repartiremos las habitaciones?.

-Tu y yo en habitaciones individuales, Chopper con Usopp, Franky con Zoro, Book y Luffy y Sanji vigilara el sunny ¿Por qué?.

-Por nada …. ¿Cuál es el numero de mi habitación?.

-8-C

-Esta bien …. Lo siento pero me retirare a descansar.

-Pero Robin si apenas son las 8 de la noche ¿acaso ese joven te hiso algo?.

- No todo esta bien solo estoy algo cansada.

- Pues esta bien…. que descanses.

-Gracias… igualmente.

Robin se despidió de su amiga y empezó a caminar por las calles que daban hacia el hotel sin percatarse de que Zoro la estaba siguiendo.

"Esta es mi oportunidad" pensaba el espadachín.

Al llegar al hotel la arqueóloga se acerco hacia la recepcionista para que esta le entregara su llave, después la morena subió por las escalera dirigiéndose a su respectiva habitación, una vez frente a la puerta la morena metió la llave por la cerradura abriendo la puerta y cerrándola detrás de ella. Unos metros alejados de la habitación de Robin se encontraba Zoro quien se escondía detrás de una maceta que contenía una planta artificial muy grande, este se acerco a la puerta y esperando unos minutos comenzó a tocarla, por dentro se encontraba Robin tumbada en una amplia cama tratando de despejar su mente y fue cuando escucho unos fuertes golpes así que se paro de la cama y se acerco a la puerta y pregunto.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo.

-Vete espadachín-san… no quiero verte.

-Solo quiero que hablemos…abre por favor.

-No estoy muy cansada… Vete.

-No hasta que no hables con migo.

-Pues no lo are.

Zoro no contesto solo se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, una vez que estuvo cómodo le dijo.

-Bien pues aquí me quedare hasta que no abras la puerta.

Esta vez fue Robin la que no contesto y apartándose de ahí se fue a sentar en su cama tomando un libro que estaba en la maleta que le había traído Nami. Ya siendo las 9.15 de la noche la arqueóloga se empezó a preguntar si el espadachín estuviera ahí así que no se quedo con la duda y cerrando su libro para luego colocarlo en la cama se paro y camino hacia la puerta para luego decir.

-¿Espadachín-san sigues ahí?

Espero por unos segundos pero nadie le contestaba así que un poco triste se dio la media vuelta pero antes de lograr dar un paso escucho algo.

-Si sigo aquí.

Rápidamente Robin se dio la vuelta y pego sus manos y su oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-¿Enserio?.

-Si aquí estoy… no te pongas triste no me e ido.

-Me da igual si te vas o no.

-Bien pues que se te ofrece acaso ¿Ya me dejaras entrar?.

-No.

-Entonces aquí seguiré.

-Esta bien.

-Aunque este haciendo frio y me pueda enfermar- le dijo Zoro tratando de hacer sentir culpable a Robin.

-Si quieres vete nadie te tiene aquí.

-No hasta que hables con migo o amenos que me escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Si te escucho… te iras y no me volverás a molestarme nunca mas?.

El espadachín se emociono por esto y se puso de pie de un salto y se paro frente a la puerta para luego responderle.

-Te lo prometo.

-Bien pues te escucho.

-Primero que nada te quiero pedir una disculpa nuevamente no merecías que te tratara de la forma en la que te trate…. Perdón…. Y en segundo lugar te quería decir que pase mucho tiempo tratando de acomodar mis pensamiento, mis ideas y mis sentimientos para poder hablar con tigo de frente aunque ahora haya una puerta de por medio pero no importa, lo que importa es que te amo no se como lograste atraparme mujer ni yo mismo lo entiendo pero el caso es que me enamore de ti…. Y por tercero no me gusto nada que bailaras con ese tipejo..

Pasaron unos largos segundos de silencio entre estos dos, adentro de la habitación Robin no podía creer lo que había escuchado simplemente estaba impactada, mientras que fuera de la habitación Zoro se encontraba desesperado por no oír ni el mas mínimo ruido, la desesperación del espadachín llegó a su limite así que tratando de romper ese silencio que lo estaba matando le dijo.

-Eso era todo.

Y nuevamente el silencio se hiso muy notorio así que el espadachín agacho su cabeza sin poder evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas de tristeza.

-Ya la perdí- susurro Zoro.

El peliverde se dio la media vuela y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo sin darse cuenta de que se escucho un ruido de una puerta abriéndose. Robin al salir de la habitación apresurada y vio al espadachín que se alejaba por el pasillo así que para llamar su atención le grito.

-¡Zoro espera!.

**_Continuara…._**

**Bien aquí esta este capitulo 6 y tengo que admitir que no me quede muy conforme con el resultado y además esta mas corto que otros pero bueno aquí la opinión que cuenta es la de ustedes así que si les gusto o no les gusto, quejas, sugerencias o alguna otra cosa por favor dejen review.**

**Laugerid: Te quiero agradecer por tu apoyo nuevamente y si me di cuenta que lo del hotel se parecía a una de tus historias perdón no lo hice apropósito y por cierto el fic de ¿eso fue una declaración? Me encanta nunca me pierdo ninguna actualización y te felicito es una de mis historias favoritas. Espero tu review y gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Así mismo agradezco a todas las demás personas que me han dejado review en verdad agradezco su apoyo.**

**_Gracias nos leemos luego…._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!... Este es el capitulo 7 espero que le guste.**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemmon.**

**1.- La mejor almohada.**

-¡ZORO ESPERA!

El grito de la arqueóloga resonó por todo el pasillo, Zoro escucha esto pero no quiso voltear aun solo se seco con el antebrazo unas pocas lagrimas que había derramado, mientras tanto Robin corrió hacia donde se encontraba en espadachín y lo abrazo por la espalda acercándose a su oído para luego decirle en un susurro.

-Yo también te amo.

El peliverde rápidamente se da la vuelta para encarar a Robin y fue entonces que se encontraron cada uno con la mirada del otro para después sumergirse en un beso tierno y apasionado que no fue nada igual al ultimo que se habían dado en el cual el espadachín termino con una mano pintada en su cachete, no esta vez fue mas real fue mas honesto y fue el beso que hasta ahora los dos habían soñado con darse dejando salir todos los sentimientos que habían retenido. Zoro cargo a Robin en sus brazos para encaminarse hacia la habitación donde la arqueóloga izo florecer un par de manos para ayudarse a abril la puerta, una vez adentro Zoro tumbo a la morena en la cama postrándose sobre ella pero sin dejar aquel hermoso beso, ya como el aire les faltaba se tuvieron que separar viéndose otra vez a los ojos pero no tardo mucho tiempo ya que otro beso comenzó, este mas lleno de pasión acompañado por caricias intensas de este par de amantes, de pronto Zoro coloca su mano en uno de los hombros de la arqueóloga y lo empieza a acariciar, al mismo tiempo baja su cabeza al cuello de Robin y empieza a olerlo, lamerlo y besarlo, él pensaba "que todo estaba pasando otra vez, que no era 1un1sueño, que la tenia otra vez entre sus brazos, que el olor de esta mujer lo volvía loco lo embriagaba y que era igual de adictivo que un buen sake aun mejor" con su otra mano empieza a bajar el tirante de la piyama que traía puesto, un pequeño contacto que hubo entre las pieles izo estremecer a la arqueóloga, algo que provoco una sonrisa a Zoro el cual por fin termino de bajar el tirante, ya teniendo una mano en el otro tirante del vestido lo desliza por el brazo de Robin asta desenlazarlo de este, por fin el vestido cae y deja ver la hermosa figura de la arqueóloga, Zoro dirige su mirada a los hermosos ojos azulados de Robin para luego plantarle un nuevo beso, Robin por su parte pensaba "como extrañaba y deseaba que estas fuertes caricias recorrieran de nuevo mi cuerpo y que estos fornidos brazos me acorralaran de nuevo" pero la sacan de sus pensamientos un leve empujón que le da Zoro para subirla un poco mas ala cama, ya estando lo suficiente mente cerca Zoro se siente en la orilla de la cama y hace que Robin se siente en sus piernas, ya estando en esa posición, Robin coloca sus manos una encada hombro de Zoro y poco a poco va deslizando la túnica del espadachín hasta llegar al antebrazo ya que no puede bajar mas, Robin empieza a acariciar el muy bien marcado torso del espadachín, Zoro no perdía el tiempo ya que empezó una leve batalla con el sostén de la arqueóloga, habiendo sido victorioso le despoja el sostén e empieza a acariciar su tersa piel y después se vuelven a besar solo que este fue mas corto, ya que Zoro con un rápido movimiento coloca a Robin en la cama y el se postra sobre ella, hundidos en un mar de pasión no les importaba lo que pasaba en el exterior solo eran ellos y nada mas, Robin despoja por completo a Zoro de su túnica y al mismo tiempo desabrocha su pantalón, Zoro empieza a besar el cuello de la arqueóloga y después empieza a bajar poco a poco hasta que se topa con uno de sus senos el cual empieza a besar después a, lamer su pezón, esto hace ponerle la piel de gallina a Robin, el espadachín sigue bajando hasta llegar al vientre de la arqueóloga y después a su ombligo al cual lo empieza a delinear con su lengua pero de una manera tan lenta que hacia enloquecer alaarqueóloga, Zoro sigue bajando hasta llegar ala intimidad de Robin la cual empieza a besar sobre las bragas de la arqueóloga, de pronto la despoja de ella y empieza a lamer y besar la zona en cuestión ya sin ellas, Robin solo gemía y se estremecía, Zoro fue subiendo con besos y caricias al cuerpo de la morena asta llegar a su boca y de ahí empezarla a besar con locura, Robin por su parte con sus pies, ya estando abierto el pantalón de Zoro empieza a deslizarlo con todo y ropa interior asta deshacerse de estos, Zoro por su lado empieza a masajear uno de los senos de la arqueóloga, Robin dándose cuenta de la excitación del espadachín, coloca su mano en su entrepierna y la empieza a masajear Zoro con un tono molesto le reprocha.

- No agás eso me desconcentras- Robin no izo ni el mas 'mínimo caso a esto.

El espadachín desesperado abre un poco las pierna de Robin y ba entrando en ella asta hacerse uno solo, las embestidas eran demasiado lentas esto desesperaba a Robin y con el gesto en la cara de un ojo cerrado y mordiéndose el labio inferior le dice a Zoro.

-Por favor muévete mas rápido – a lo que Zoro con una sonrisa en la cara le dice.

-Dímelo otra vez.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dime que me amas.

Entonces Robin acerca bruscamente a Zoro y dicen en el oído

-Te amo, Te amo, Te amo.

En ese mismo momento Zoro va incrementando la velocidad de las embestidas parecía que por cada te amo iba mas rápido, Robin seguía diciendo te amo pero acompañados con unos gemidos, Zoro seguía las envestidas al igual besaba cada pedazo de piel que estuviera su alcense, ya casi llegando al final Robin solo podía mover sus piernas hasta que siente un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y deja salir un gemido esto significo que el ya era el final, Zoro para también lograr el momento máximo sigue envistiendo no por mucho ya que se corrió dentro de ella, el liquido caliente que entro en ella la izo estremecer, muy cansado Zoro sale dentro de ella y se acuesta su lado toma una manta y cubre los cuerpos desnudos, Robin se recuesta en su pecho y le dice.

-Deseaba que esto volviera a pasar y que me volvieras a hacer tuya.

-Yo igual mujer no sabes el deseo que tenia de volverte a tener entre mis brazos.

Y antes de que Robin se quedara dormida escucho a Zoro decirle en un susurro cerca de su oído.

-Te amo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

Robin sonrió ante esto pero sin que el peliverde lo notara y luego le dijo.

-Claro que si.

Esto fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que se quedo dormida usando el pecho del espadachín como almohada … A la mañana siguiente la arqueóloga despertó primero y poco a poco se fue despabilando del sueño y justo antes de que se pudiera sentar en la cama sintió un fuerte agarre en el brazo, el dueño del brazo no era nada mas y nada menos que el peliverde quien aun con los ojos serrados le pregunto a la morena.

-¿A dónde vas si esta es tu habitación?.

-Me meteré a bañar.

Zoro abrió los ojos para luego seguirle diciendo.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Zoro.

-Se oye tan hermoso mi nombre en tus labios.

A Robin le conmovió mucho esto y se acerco a su cara para plantarle un dulce beso.

-Me voy- le dijo la morena al poco tiempo de deshacer el beso.

-Esta bien.

-En la noche me toca a mi la vigilancia así que no tienes porque bajar me puedes hacer compañía.

-Claro que si.

Y así los dos se despidieron dándose otro beso. Zoro salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero pronto esta fue borrada al ver que Nami estaba frente a el haciéndole un montón de preguntas.

-Zoro ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Em….. pues…. Em

-no me digas que Robin y tu.

-Y si así fue que.

La navegante no replico nada solo lo hiso aun lado entrando a la habitación de la morena muy rápidamente, y en cuanto al espadachín no le importo nada de lo que Nami le había dicho solo volvió a sonreír y se encamino hacia su habitación. En cuanto la navegante encontró a su amiga en la bañera del baño se apresuro a sentarse en la tapa del retrete para empezar a preguntarle.

-Pero Robin ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

-¿De que hablas navegante-san?.

-¿Te acostaste con Zoro?

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-Recuerda que Zoro fue el que te lastimo y te utilizo ¿Cómo puedes caer otra vez en su juego?

-No te preocupes yo se lo que ago. Además yo ya no soy una quince añera.

-¿Segura?.

-Si…. Ya deja de preocuparte.

-De acuerdo.

Y así Nami se paro de la tapa del escusado para salir de la habitación de la arqueóloga. El día transcurrió normalmente ya todos los mugiwaras se encontraban en el barco y con respecto a Zoro y Robin de vez en cuando se veían pero con los minutos contados, pero en estos aprovechaban para decirse lo mucho que se amaban y darse besos de ves en cuando. Al caer la noche ya toda la tripulación estaba lista para la cena, mientras que el espadachín bajaba de la torre de vigilancia con solo sus pantalones los demás ya se encontraban cenando, en cuanto este entro a la cocina Robin volteo a verlo y se sorprendió mucho al notar que no traía camiseta pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta mas que Zoro la arqueóloga se mordió el labio inferior en muestra placentera y a todo esto el espadachín sonrío pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa un grito lo alarmo.

-Zoro tu espalda pero ¿Qué te paso?

-¿De que hablas Chopper?.

-Esta muy aruñada.

Cuando el renito dijo esto Robin se estaba ahogando con su te ya que sabia muy bien que eso la había provocado ella, en cuanto a Zoro el nada mas sonrío recordando esa inolvidable noche, pero de lo que ambos no se percataron fue de que Nami observaba esta escena muy divertida.

"Ahora falta ver que se le ocurrirá a Zoro como pretexto" pensaba la navegante.

-No es nada solo pe callo una pesa al entrenar.

-Pero que pesa pudo haberte casado esos rasguños tan severos.

-Una pesa algo liviana pero muy caprichosa que le gusta asarme batallar.

Esto lo dijo viendo directamente hacia la arqueóloga como para decirle que aquello lo decía por ella.

-Pero estoy bien luego se me borraran y te apuesto que la pesa me ara otros nuevos.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de que estas hablando- decía el doctor muy confundido.

-De nada son cosas mías el caso es que estoy bien.

-Si tu lo dices pero aun así luego pasa por mi consultorio para revisarte.

-Si lo que tu digas.

Y así los dos se sentaron a seguir cenando. En cuanto Zoro volteo a ver a la arqueóloga se dio cuenta de que esta le intentaba decir algo pero solo moviendo los labios sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Lo siento.

-Yo también lo siento me arden mucho.

Cuando Zoro le dijo esto Robin empezó a reírse pero nadie sabia porque.

-¿Qué te pasa Robin estas bien?- le pregunto Usopp.

-Si no me hagan caso.

Y así fue nadie le presto atención y siguieron cenando, mientras tanto Robin seguía tratando de decirle algo al espadachín moviendo los labios pero ningún sonido salía por ellos.

-Perdón.

-No te apures no creo que tu hallas salido bien librada.

-Lose.

-A demás luego me las vas a pagar.

Cuando termino de decir esto el espadachín siguieron cenando tranquilamente. Una vez acabada la cena toda la tripulación se fue a dormir a acepción de Robin quien estaba esperando la oportunidad para subir a la torre de vigilancia , cuando esta se presento la arqueóloga tomo una manta, un libro y un termo con café para así encaminarse a la habitación de Zoro, cuando ella llego toco a la puerta para escuchar al peliverde responder.

-Pasa mi amor esta abierto.

Robin sonrió al escuchar esto y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para después entrar sin saber que era lo que le esperaba dentro.

_**Continuara…**_

**Listo el capitulo 7 por fin terminado aunque no me gusto del todo pero espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado.**

**Laugerid: Me da mucho gusto que te halla gustado la escena de celos y de que te halla gustado el capitulo en general. Gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Bcientoochentaydos: Me da gusto que disfrutes leyendo mi fic y agradezco tu apoyo. Gracias por leer.**

**Zu Robin Kato: Que bueno que te gusto la parte de la lona sinceramente fue una de mis guerras favoritas y al igual que tu pase mucho tiempo llorando por Ace pero bueno te agradezco por tu apoyo. Gracias por leer.**

**NikoRobbin: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo 6 espero que este sea también de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.**

**Les agradezco a todos por seguir mi fic como a los que dejan review como a los que no los dejan pero les gusta. Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Ya saben alguna queja, duda, comentario, idea lo que sea dejen review.**

_**Gracias nos leemos luego…..**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!... Primero que nada les ofrezco una disculpa por estas tres semanas que no pude actualizar, lo que paso fue que andaba de vacaciones y también tuve unos problemitas técnicos y por esas razones se me izo algo complicado actualizar enserio mi mas sinceras disculpas por hacerlos esperar. También les quiero decir que las actualizaciones ya no serán los martes si no que ahora serán los miércoles.**

**Bien sin mas por añadir les dejo este nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten.**

**8.-¡¿Me estas negando?!.**

Robin se encontraba caminando despreocupadamente hacia el sillón en donde estaba sentado Zoro con una botella vacía de sake aun lado de el, una vez que la arqueóloga se vio parada frente al espadachín poco a poco se fue inclinando para darle un tierno beso en los labios el cual el peliverde no tardo ni un segundo en corresponder, el beso fue tierno y apasionado que duro hasta que los pulmones ya no tenían nada de aire, cuando este beso dio final Robin coloco su frente en la del espadachín provocando que ambas miradas hicieran contacto, lastima que este contacto no duro demasiado ya que una pregunta se aproximo.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer para esta noche kenshi-san?- peguntaba Robin con una sonrisa muy coqueta.

-No lo se ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?

-Mmmm… Pues quisiera leer un libro- le respondió la arqueóloga levantando la mano derecha en donde se encontraba un libro de unas pocas hojas– Se llama Una noche sin ti.

-Interesante titulo.

Después de haber dicho esto Zoro toma a Robin de la cintura y la sienta a un lado suyo pasando un brazo por detrás de la cabeza de la morena poniendo su mano en su hombro para luego jalarla y acercarla mas a su cuerpo, Robin por su parte solo sonreía por las acciones del peliverde para después abrir su libro en la pagina 12 donde empezaba la lectura, que decía algo así.

-En un pueblo muy pobre se encontraba la gente trabajando sin parar, trabajaban días y noches tratando de juntar todo el dinero posible para mantener satisfecho al rey, quien vivía en un enorme castillo cerca de un rio y de una pradera muy hermosa que le pertenecía. A pesar de ser tan joven el rey estaba lleno de ira y de coraje, era egoísta y solo pensaba en si mismo y no le importara que le pasara al reino en el cual el gobernaba pero de una forma injusta y sin democracia donde todo el tiempo le decía a su gente "creen que soy injusto, la vida es injusta por eso es que si quieres tener una vida paga por ella" todos odiaban a ese rey a acepción de…..

Robin ya no pudo seguir con su lectura ya que fue interrumpida por los ronquidos de Zoro que se tornaban mas y mas fuertes con forme se iba profundizando mas en sus sueños, la arqueóloga al ver la cara tan "inocente" del espadachín no pudo evitar sonreír así que cerro su libro para no despertarlo con su lectura y fue deslizando el brazo del peliverde por detrás de su cuello para poder librarse de su agarre e irse a leer a otro extremo del sillón, justo cuando ya le faltaba poquito para zafarse sintió un fuerte agarre en su mano para luego escuchar una voz decirle.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-le pregunto Zoro abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la nuca de la arqueóloga.

Robin se volteo para encarar a Zoro para luego dedicarle una tierna sonrisa y responderle.

-Iba hacia el otro extremo del sillón para dejarte dormir y no incomodarte con mi lectura.

-Tu no me incomodas, no es necesario que te vallas.

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué hago?.

-Recuéstate en mis piernas.

Robin asintió con la cabeza e hizo caso a lo que le dijo Zoro y se recostó en las fuertes y bien formadas piernas del espadachín. El espadachín quien ya tenia a la arqueóloga recostada sobre sus piernas comenzó a acariciar su pelo mientras la miraba a los ojos donde Robin también le devolvía esas miradas penetrantes que llegaban al corazón, el peliverde se percato de que la morena tenia el libro cerrado sobre su estomago y ambas manos sobre de el así que no espero mas y le preguntó.

-¿No vas a seguir leyendo?

-No, no quisiera desperdiciar este momento en lecturas tontas.

-Pues no se escuchaba tonta, quería saber quien era la única persona que no adiaba a ese molesto rey.

Robin se sorprendió mucho al oír esto ultimo y sonriendo le pregunto.

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que estaba leyendo?.

-Claro que si, ¿Pensaste que no lo había echo?.

-Pues la verdad si.

-Pues no era así.

Cuando Zoro dijo esto ultimo le sonrió a Robin y agachando su cabeza le regalo un tierno y cálido beso en la frente que solo duro unos segundos, el espadachín se irguió de nuevo para luego preguntar.

-¿Quieres hacer algo mas interesante?- le preguntaba Zoro con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y muy insinuante a la vez.

-¿Cómo que?-le pregunto Robin con la misma sonrisa que hasta hace pocos momentos Zoro le había regalado.

Las horas pasaron y ya siendo las 3 de la mañana, la noche se encontraba tranquila, el olor a agua salada, las olas golpeando el sunny y la cubierta completamente vacía lo único que se podía escuchar eran risas y sonidos extraños proviniendo de la torre de vigilancia.

-Que tramposo eres.

-Yo no hice trampa, tu si.

Y ahí se encontraban los dos sentados en el suelo jugando cartas tranquilamente sin preocupación alguna.

-Yo tengo 4 ochos de diamantes, es lógico que yo gane Zoro.

-¿Cómo puedes tener esas cartas si en el juego pasado también las tuviste?.

-Suerte.

-Nada de suerte hiciste trampa.

-Que no.

-Ya no quiero jugar a este juego.-decía un Zoro molesto.

El espadachín se paro del suelo y camino hacia donde se encontraba Robin sentada para luego cargarla y llevarla de nuevo a los sillones donde hace pocas horas estaban sentados. Zoro sentó a Robin en sus piernas de lado y le empezó a darle pequeños pero tiernos besos en la mejilla, por otro lado la arqueóloga no dijo nada solo que dejo llevar por el momento. Después de un rato el espadachín dejo de besar a la morena para luego preguntarle.

-¿Y ahora que quieres hacer?.

-Platicar con tigo.

-¿De que?

-Que tal si nos hacemos preguntas de cualquier tema.

-Claro.

-Bueno yo empiezo.

-Esta bien.

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de mi Zoro.?

-Pues no lo se supongo…..supongo que….. no lose solo me gustaste.

-¿A que te refieres con "me gustaste"?

-Pues no lose…..solo paso.

-¡¿Pero que rayos estas diciendo Zoro?!

Le dijo Robin muy exaltada y levantándose de las piernas del espadachín.

-Tranquila no tienes que ponerte así… perdón.-se disculpaba el peliverde también poniéndose de pie.- me enamore de ti por tu forma de ser y que a pesar de todo lo que as sufrido siempre sonríes por eso te amo.- finalizo Zoro agarrándola y dándole un fuerte abrazo

"uff…. Por poco y la pierdo, no se que aria si la perdiese aunque todavía tengo algo de dudas" pensaba Zoro.

Ambos se separaron del abrazo y ambos se acostaron en el sillón viendo fijamente el techo para después de un rato de completo silencio quedarse dormidos. Ya eran las 6.30 de la mañana y ya los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por el horizonte alumbrando levemente el barco de los mugiwaras y con esos rayos se despertaba la feliz pareja que habían dormido toda la noche juntos y tranquilamente. Robin se sentó en el sillón viendo a Zoro aun dormido a un lado de ella roncando placenteramente, se arreglo un poco el cabello y busco el libro con la mirada donde lo encontró a unos metros de ella tirado en el suelo, la arqueóloga se levanto muy despacio tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para ir a recoger su libro, una vez el libro el las manos Robin se dio la media vuelta y se sorprendió mucho al ver que Zoro estaba sentado en silencio viendo todos y cada uno de los movimientos que ejecutaba la arqueóloga, Robin le dedico una linda sonrisa para después decirle.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Esta bien.

-Me gusto mucho estar con tigo toda la noche Zoro.

-A mi igual Robin.

Y así Zoro se paro del sillón y camino hacia donde estaba parada Robin, cuando estuvo frente a ella la tomo de la cintura y fue acercando su rostro poco a poco hasta unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, ambos se separaron y se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, hasta que Robin se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego espadachín-san.

Y así la arqueóloga desapareció por la puerta dejándola abierta, Zoro se fue a recostarse de nuevo en el sillón pero antes de que serrara los ojos para volverse a dormir dijo.

-Si que me la pase bien esta noche, esto prueba que mi decisión fue la correcta.

Zoro sin percatarse de que alguien se encontraba en la puerta serró los ojos pero inmediatamente los volvió a abril por el olor a cigarrillo y después una voz diciéndole.

-¿Cuál decisión marimo?

Era Sanji quien se encontraba en la puerta fumando un cigarrillo, el espadachín al ver al cocinero parado en la puerta se levanto rápido para luego responderle.

-¿Qué haces aquí cocinero de mierda?

Sanii le dio una calada a su cigarro para luego decirle.

-¿Quiero saber que decisión tomaste y porque mi Robin-chan estaba aquí?

Y desde la puerta una tercera persona se encontraba escuchando todo, era Nami quien había subido para ver si Robin aun se encontraba ahí pero al oír la voz del cocinero decidió que era mejor dejar que ellos platicaran primero.

-Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-¿Acaso estas saliendo con ella?-pregunto Sanji dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

-Claro que no… pero que estupideces se te ocurren.- decía Zoro un tanto nervioso.

-¿Entonces que hacia ella aquí?.

-Em… pues… yo estaba…. Entrenando…. Si entrenando… y luego se me callo una pesa… y pues… pues- decía tartamudeando el espadachín viendo de donde sacaba una escusa creíble para poder zafarse de ese embrollo- y eso provoco un fuerte ruido y ella lo escucho…. Y solo vino a ver si todo estaba en orden.

-¿Crees tu que yo me voy a tragar esa tremenda estupidez?.

-Pues no es mi problema si lo crees o no, yo jamás saldría con Robin óyelo bien ¡JAMÁS!.

Sanji no dijo mas solo tiro su cigarrillo al suelo, lo piso y salió de allí sin decir mas, por otro lado se encontraba la navegante perpleja por lo que acababa de escuchar así que antes de que alguien la viera salto hacia la cubierta cayendo en cuclillas para luego cubrir su rostro con sus manos y decir.

-No puede ser Zoro negó a Robin-susurraba – ¿Qué debo hacer?.

Pero de pronto escucho mucho barullo ,Nami levando la cara y se encontró con todos sus nakamas quienes ya habían despertado y se encontraban corriendo hacia la cocina para desayunar.

"no me e dado cuenta de cuando habían despertado" pensaba.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su capitán quien le decía.

-Vamos Nami ya es hora de desayunar.

-Si claro Luffy… ahora voy.

Luffy solo asintió con la cabeza y salió disparado para la cocina, después de que el capitán se fuera bajo Sanji quien iba acompañando a Nami hacia la cocina, una vez dentro de la cocina el pelirrubio se fue servir la comida mientras que la navegante se sentaba en su lugar habitual que era aun lado de Robin. Una vez comenzado el desayuno todo estaba yendo normal hasta que llego el espadachín quien no batallo mucho para encontrar lugar en donde sentarse solo eligió el primero que estuviera desocupado para sentarse y disfrutar su comida. Todo el desayuno fue de lo mas "tranquilo" y "normal", una ves concluido el desayuno todos se fueron a hacer lo que mas les convenga, Luffy estaba con Chopper y Usopp pescando mientras que Nami estaba en el acuario dibujando mapas, Sanji estaba lavando los platos sucios, Franky estaba llenando los barriles con cola, Brook ensayaba una canción nueva, y por ultimo estaba Robin recostada en una tumbona leyendo pero nadie se imaginaria que esa no era la verdadera Robin si no que esa era una Robin fleur ¿entonces donde se encontraba la verdadera arqueóloga? Pues esa pregunta es muy fácil de responder, la arqueóloga se encontraba en la torre de vigilancia sentada en el suelo con Zoro aun lado de ella abrazándola y platicando de sabe cuantas cosas.

-¿No crees que se darán cuenta de que no estas?

-No lo creo, deje a una Robin fleur acostada en una tumbona para que nadie se diera cuenta de que no estoy.

-Jajaja que lista eres.

-Si lose.

Cuando Zoro escucho esto abrazo mas a la arqueóloga dándole un beso tierno beso en los labios, lastima que ese beso no duro mucho ya se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta que parecía como si alguien estuviera tocando, así que estos dos se separaron bruscamente levantándose del suelo para luego escuchar el sonido de la puerta otra vez, esta vez Zoro pregunto.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Zoro, Franky.

Y antes de que el espadachín pudiese decir algo mas Franky entro a la habitación y se sorprendió mucho al ver que Robin se encontraba ahí así que levantándose las gafas pregunta.

-¿interrumpo algo?

-No nada – le contesto Robin.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Zoro.

-Nada solo quería comprobar mis sospechas.

-¿Qué sospechas?-volvió a preguntar el espadachín.

-De que ustedes dos fueran algo mas que nakamas.

-¿De que estas hablando Franky?.

Robin decidió que era mejor no participar en esta platica y mejor se quedo callada esperando a que fuera el momento mas oportuno para hablar.

-Vamos chicos a mi no me hacen pendejo ustedes son algo mas que solo amigos.

-Claro que no Franky ella solo vino aquí para preguntarme algo eso es todo.

-Vi como se estaban dedicando esas miradas en el desayuno no me vengas con esas idioteces de no somos nada.

Zoro al escuchar esto se desespera y se enoja y fue entonses que le levanta la voy a Franky diciéndole.

-Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir Franky, Robin y yo no somos ni seremos nunca ¡NADA! Escuchaste ¡NADA!.

Nada ¿pero que rayos estaba diciendo Zoro acaso estaba loco o que le sucedía?, Robin por su parte al escuchar esta palabra tan fuerte le empezó a resonar por toda su cabeza dándole vueltas y vueltas así que no quiso esperar mas y fue cuando interrumpió.

-Creo que yo mejor me voy.

Y así la arqueóloga salió corriendo de la torre de vigilancia cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo y haciendo desaparecer a la Robin fleur a la vez, por otro lado Franky se quedo en silencio para después darse la media vuelta e irse de ahí dejando a Zoro solo y sorprendido por la reacción de Robin. Por otro lado en la cubierta se encontraba la arqueóloga caminando con la cabeza agachada y recordando esa triste imagen en donde el espadachín decía esas dolorosas palabras hasta que un grito la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hey mina …. Salgan todos a cubierta… rápido.

Era luffy quien estaba en la cabeza del sunny apuntando hacia lo que parecía ser dos personas en un barril flotando, todos salieron a cubierta y rápidamente se fueron hacia donde se encontraba su capitán.

-¿Qué pasa Luffy?- pregunto Nami.

-Náufragos… ahí- decía el capitán apuntado hacia las dos personas quienes parecían estar pidiendo ayuda.

-Debemos ayudarlos- decía Chopper.

Luffy izo caso a esto y estiro sus brazos hacia el barril para luego regresarlos haciendo que las dos personas junto con el barril salieran volando y aterrizaran en la cubierta, todos se asomaron a ver quienes eran los dos desconocidos quienes se estaban levantando de entre los pedazos destrozados del barril, parecían ser un hombre y una mujer quienes se daban la vuelta para encarar a los mugiwaras, la sorpresa de Robin fue gigantesca al ver quien era el hombre que habían rescatado.

-¿Tu eres?- susurro.

_**Continuara….**_

**Bien esta listo, espero que lo hallan disfrutado y que les halla gustado, nuevamente pido disculpas por el retraso espero que para el próximo miércoles no halla ningún percance.**

**Y pues ya saben si les gusto o no les gusto, quejas dudas o sugerencia o felicitaciones lo que sea no duden en dejar un raview.**

_**Gracias nos leemos luego…..**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!...Bien pues antes de empezar les quiero pedir una disculpa por todo lo que los hice sufrir en el capitulo anterior pero pues era necesario porque no creyeron que todo iba a ser así de fácil?... También les quiero pedir una disculpa por la semana que no actualice pero los exámenes me impidieron escribir el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bien sin mas por añadir aquí les dejo el capitulo 9 que espero lo disfruten.**

**9.-Los dos visitantes inesperados.**

Los demás bajaron a la cubierta para ver a las dos personas que estaban en el barco, todos al igual que Robin quedaron impactados por ver quienes eran esas personas que no eran nada mas ni nada menos que una marine y no cualquier marine si no que se trataba de Tashigi.

-¡Gared!- dijo Robin aun muy extrañada de ver a aquel joven que estaba en la fiesta a la que asistieron en aquella isla.

-¡AHHH UN MARINE!- gritaron todos al unisón poniéndose en guardia y apunto de irse sobre ella.

-¡TU! ¿Pero que rayos haces aquí?. Otro grito se oyó y esta vez provino de Zoro quien a causa del escandalo tubo que bajar del puesto de vigilancia , pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a aquella marine que se parecía tanto a Kuina.

-Yo no tengo porque contestarte nada Roronoa Zoro, tu y todos los mugiwaras están arrestado.- dijo Tashigi desenvainando su katana.

-Gared ¿que haces aquí?- se volvió a escuchar la voz de la arqueóloga.

Zoro al escuchar la mención de ese nombre inmediatamente volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraba Robin y efectivamente vio parado frente a ella a aquel joven alto, guapo y moreno, el peliverde puso su mano sobre su wadou ichimonji para luego desenvainarla y colocarla sobre su cuello en un rápido movimiento mientras que los demás no perdían su posición de ataque esperando que la marine hiciera solo algún movimiento para irse sobre ella, mientras tanto Robin se apresuro y antes de que las cosas pasaran a mas puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de Zoro para después retirarlo junto con la katana del cuello de Gared.

-Relájense todos.- se escucho la voz del joven después de que pudo pasar saliva sin temer a que le cortaran el cuello.- De esta forma tan violenta no vamos a solucionar nada, si me lo permiten le explicare todo paso a paso pero antes deben prométeme que no nos atacaran.

- ¡Cállate sucio pirata¡ y en cuanto a ti mugiwara no Luffy ahora mismo me comunicare con el vice almirante Smoker para que venga a atraparte.- decía Tashigi mientras buscaba por todo su ropa su den den mushi, que por mas que busco y busco no lo encontró.- Ustedes ¿que hicieron?¿ en donde esta mi den den mushi?.

A todos los mugiwaras se les dibujo una sonrisa malévola mientras caminaban despacio hacia donde se encontraba la marine.

-A si que no puedes pedir refuerzos- decía Nami dándole un poco de miedo a Tashigi.

- Entonces humitos no vendrá – decía Luffy acercándose mas y mas a la marine.

Lo ultimo que se escucho fue el grito de Tashigi antes de desmallarse.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando la marine despertó se vio atada al mástil mayor rodeada de todos los tripulantes y del joven quienes la estaban viendo de un modo muy divertido.

- Bien ya despertó ahora si ya nos pueden contar lo que paso.- decía Usopp mientras se sentaba en el césped de la cubierta del sunny.

-Si es verdad.- decían Luffy y Chopper imitando la acción de Usopp.

Todos al igual que estos tres imitaron la acción y se sentaron a acepción de Robin quien quiso estar lo mas lejos posible así que se fue a sentar en el columpio mientras los demás estaban esperando la respuesta por parte de los dos visitantes inesperados.

-Bien quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué estaban en la deriva del mar? Acaso son idiotas o que les pasa no saben lo peligroso que es este mar en el nuevo mundo, y tu - dijo Luffy apuntando al joven moreno- ¿de donde conoces a Robin? Y ¿Por qué Zoro te quería rebanar el cuello?.

El joven se sentó y comenzó a explicarle a todos la historia.

-Pues empezare por responder el porque estábamos a la deriva del mar, como verán esta señorita- empezó Gared con su explicación- es una marine y yo pues soy un pirata, resulta que por mala suerte nos topamos con el vice almirante Smoker y ahí fue cuando empezamos a combatir y como ustedes ya sabrán el clima de este es muy impredecible y fue entonces que un maremoto sacudió nuestro barco en donde curiosamente estábamos combatiendo ella y yo, cuando el barco dio un gran temblor nosotros dos nos caímos y un barril nos callo en la cabeza golpeándonos muy fuerte en la cabeza provocando que nos desmayáramos por suerte pudimos subirnos al barril para no ahogarnos, cuando despertamos ya nos encontrábamos a la deriva del mar y fue cuando aparecieron ustedes.

-OK ya entiendo es una corriente misteriosa- dijo Luffy elevando su puño y atrapándolo con su otra mano.

-¡No lo es!- grito una Nami furiosa mandando a volar al capitán.

- ¡O no Luffy-san cayo al agua¡- decía muy asustado Brook.

- Se va a ahogar.- dijo Chopper echándose al agua junto con Brook para ir a rescatarlo.

-Idiotas- decía Sanji aventándose al agua el también para rescatar a estos tres.

Y devuelta en el sunny se encontraban los tres usuarios de las Akuma no mi con la cara hinchada y co chichones cada uno por todos los golpes que les propino la navegante.

-Perdón- decían los tres al unisón desde el suelo.

-Bien ya nos explicaste una cosa ahora responde ¿ de donde conoces a mi Robin-chaw?

- Pues a ella la conozco de la ultima isla en la que estuve en donde había un festival para honrar a los caídos en la guerra de Marine Ford, recuerdo que la saque a bailar y no se porque a este joven le molesto mucho la idea.

Cuando dijo esto todos pasaron su mirada al espadachín quien se puso un poco nervioso respecto a esto pero no dejo que se le notara pero la que si estaba muy atenta era Robin quien esperaba a ver que escusa se le ocurría a Zoro para zafarse de ese embrollo.

-pues…

Justo cuando estaba ideando una excusa creíble se vio interrumpido por un rayo de esperanza llamado Sanji quien lo interrumpió para decir.

- No tenemos tiempo para escuchar las idioteces que tiene que decir el marimo ahora lo mas importante es ¿Qué hacemos con esta señorita?- dijo Sanji apuntando hacia la atada marine.

_**Continuara….**_

**Si lose un poco corto pero quiero que se queden con la duda…**

**Laugerid: De nuevo te agradezco por tu apoyo nakama y perdón por hacerte sufrir con el capitulo anterior pero era vital, espero que este te allá gustado.**

**Karen: Gracias por tu review.**

**Kiaraykabu: me da gusto que te allá gustado nakama, gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Crisj: Me da gusto que te allá gustado y agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo espero que este te allá gustado y perdón por hacerte sufrir con el otro capitulo.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y ya saben si tienen alguna pregunta duda sugerencia critica lo que sea déjenme un review.**

_**Gracias nos leemos luego….**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola…. Aquí de nuevo reportándome con otro capitulo, mi mas sinceras disculpas por dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualización pero no e tenido tanto tiempo disponible como quisiera y pues tampoco e tenido mucha inspiración últimamente pero en fin dejando lo aburrido por un lado comencemos con este nuevo capitulo que espero y sea de su agrado.**

**10.- El enemigo en el sunny.**

Todos se encontraban en circulo sentados rodeando el mástil mayor muy pensativos con respecto a que harían con la persona que se encontraba atada en dicho mástil quien no era nada mas ni nada menos que Tashigi la "aprendiz" del vicealmirante Smoker quien por muy raro que pareciera no dejaba de ver al espadachín quien tenia una mano sobre su Wado pendiente de cada movimiento que hiciera la marine, pero después desvió su mirada asía el capitán quien se había parado con una mano en su sombrero bajándoselo hasta que le cubriera los ojos mientras que la otra mano se encontraba estirada. Todos voltearon a ver a su serio capitán para luego oír que dijera.

-Dejemos que se quede.

- Pero Luffy es nuestro enemigo.- le reprochaba Nami quien también ya se había puesto en pie.

- Solo hasta que humitos venga por ella.- decía Luffy aun muy serio.

- Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Usopp.

- Porque seria muy cruel si ahora en su estado- dijo apuntando a una herida que tenia en el abdomen que casi se lo cruzaba todo- la arrojáramos al mar. Nosotros no asesinamos a gente sin razón.

- Te diré una razón es po…..- Usopp ya no pudo decir mas porque fue silenciado por Luffy.

-Y a esta decidido, Chopper atiéndelos a ambos de inmediato, y tu- dijo apuntando de nuevo hacia la marine mientras que el renito se acercaba para revisarla. – si te atreves a aprovecharte de nosotros yo personalmente te lanzare hacia el mar.

Cuando Luffy termino de decir esto se dio la media vuelta para luego gritar.

-¡SANJI MESHI!

-Que tu nada mas piensas en comer.- le decía el cocinero muy molesto.

-Si- asintió el capitán con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Todos se empezaron a ir detrás del capitán a acepción de Chopper, Zoro,Robin y por supuesto Tashigi que apenas había sido desatada mientras que Gared ya curado y todo se fue a la cocina junto con los demás mugiwaras. Zoro se acerco hacia la arqueóloga que apenas subía las escaleras que daban a la puerta de la cocina, el espadachín rodeo la cintura de Robin acercándose a su oído lo suficiente como para susurrarle algo.

- Tenemos que hablar.- le susurro mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla- sobre lo que paso en la torre de vigilancia hace un rato.

Pero a todo eso lo único que recibió el espadachín por parte de Robin fue un brisco movimiento por parte de ella que provoco que la soltara para después ver una mirada de infinito desprecio que le brindo la arqueóloga al espadachín para luego desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, mientras tanto en la cubierta el renito había terminado de curarle la herida a la marine y se disponía a ir a comer , y de la misma forma en que lo hizo Robin Chopper entro a la cocina. El espadachín bajo a cubierta en donde se encontraba parada Tashig, Zoro continuo caminando hasta estar parado frente a la marine para luego decirle.

- Que Luffy te haya permitido quedarte no quita el echo de que te pueda rebanar con tan solo un movimiento.- Zoro siguió caminando hasta quedar aun lado de ella para luego continuar diciendo.- te estaré vigilando.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir caminando escucho a la marine decir.

- Tu me puedes vigilar todo lo que tu quieras Roronoa- decía con una voz muy seductora.-tu me puedes vigilar en donde quieras cuando quieras.

Cuando Tashigi termino de decir esto empezó a caminar hacia la cocina dejando al espadachín muy molesto y confuso. Molesto por lo sucedido con Robin, y confundido por lo que le había dicho la marine, que rayos había sido eso. Con toda su confusión en la cabeza Zoro volvió a subir a la torre de vigía ya que no tenia muchos ánimos ni de comer ni de escuchar todo el barullo que provocaban sus nakamas. El día había transcurrido muy aprisa y con el caía la noche inevitablemente, todos los sombreros de paja se encontraban cenando junto con su invitado Gared quien disfrutaba mucho de las bromas de los mugiwaras, todos disfrutaban la cena a acepción de la marine que no comió ni ceno con ellos con la excusa de que no quería comer con unos sucios piratas como ellos, pero aguarden no solo faltaba Tashigi en la cena si no que también se encontraba ausente Zoro quien no quiso no comer ni cenar solo se la paso en la torre de vigilancia probablemente entrenando como todos sus nakamas lo pensaron pero no fue así, el espadachín paso todas las horas del día sentado en el sillón viendo por la ventana a la bella morena pasearse por la cubierta sin preocupación alguna mientras que el no dejaba de pensar en lo idiota que había sido y que podría hacer esta vez para recuperar a Robin.

- Yo y mis malditas dudas… y para colmo no se de que estoy dudando- decía el espadachín mientras apartaba la vista de la ventana- estoy dudando de mis dudas, pero cuales son esas dudas de las cuales estoy dudando… ahgg ni yo mismo me entiendo- dijo mientras cubría su cara con sus manos.- por que me tengo que complicar tanto la vida, amo a Robin y de eso estoy seguro pero ¿Por qué a pesar de que estoy seguro lo dudo?,¿entonces no estoy enamorado de ella?, si eso fuera cierto entonces ¿Por qué me pongo celoso cuando veo que alguien mas le hable bonito, alguien que no sea yo, porque me agrada su compañía y porque me siento raro al estar junto con ella? Si eso no es amor entonces que es no logro entenderlo.

Mientras Zoro tenia sus conflictos mentales ya todos habían terminado de cenar y se dirigían cada quien a su camarote para poder dormir. Devuelta en la torre de vigilancia el espadachín seguía pensando en sus cosas que ni se percato cuando alguien había subido a darle una pequeña visita.

- Tu si que tienes un dilema muy fuerte marimo- decía Sanji dándole una calada a su cigarro.

- ¿Que haces aquí cejillas?

- Pues yo subí a dejarle un termo con café a mi Nami-san ya que a ella le toca la guardia esta noche.

- Cierto no me acordaba que hoy le tocaba guardia a Nami, será mejor que baje pronto- dijo Zoro poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Espera.

-¿Qué?

- Todo lo que escuche es ¿verdad?

-Si.

Y acabando de decir esto Zoro salto hacia la cubierta encaminándose hacia un lugar en especifico que era ¿el dormitorio de las chicas? Que acaso Zoro se había vuelto loco a donde cree que iba. Pero por muy raro que pareciera así lo hizo, ahora se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de el camarote de las chichas. El espadachín se armo de valor y comenzó a tocar la puerta esperando que no fuera Nami quien le abriese , por suerte así fue al terminar de tocar la puerta se escucho la voz de Robin proveniente de adentro diciéndole.

- Pasa Nami esta abierto.

-No soy Nami.

- Entonces eres…- Por dentro de la habitación se encontraba Robin sentada en su cama con los ojos acuosos.

- Si soy yo… Zoro.

- Vete espadachín-san por favor.. esta vez no pienso abrir la puerta.

- NO, No Robin no me iré… tenemos que hablar.

_**Continuara…..**_

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo.. si lose esta muy corto pero como ya les e mencionado ahorita no traigo tanta inspiración que digamos pero les prometo un capitulo un poco mas largo la próxima vez.**

**Laugerid: Nakama como siempre muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y pues déjame decirte que tu fic casualidad o destino me a encantada nada mas que no pude dejar review por el tiempo tan medido que e tenido pero muchas felicidades me a gustado mucho y te dejare algún review cuando puedo te lo prometo… y pues que bueno que te gusto el cap. Anterior, gracias por leer saludos.**

**Okara Kaku: Nakama con respecto a tu pregunta sobre Gared, pues la verdad es que si me lo e inventado yo fue basado en un amigo mío que tiene los mismos rasgos físicos que Gared y al igual que el personaje su nombre lleva una G como inicial y pues de ahí salió el personaje jajjajaj un poco raro pero cierto.. y pues me da gusto que te allá gustado mi fic muchas gracias por tu apoyo un gran abrazo. **

**ZoroRoronoaForever: Me da muchísimo gusto que te allá gustado mi historia y espero tu review… saludos y gracias.**

**También le doy gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia, así mismo los invito a dejarme sus review con sus quejas, dudas o sugerencia lo que sea es bien recibido.**

_**Gracias y nos leemos luego…..**_


End file.
